pleasure
by The Green Alice
Summary: "I got a feeling I might have lit the very fuse that you were trying not to light" - Arctic Monkeys. COLLECTION OF ONE-SHOT ENTRIES.
1. run a hand on your thigh

Gray stared at the quiet woman sitting on the bed. Her blue eyes were lifeless and hollow. She had gone thinner and paler these past few days. _And_ he was the reason why.

He took few, careful steps, then sat on a chair nearby. Neither made a move nor sound. He slowly brushed his hand on her thigh and he could see how her lifeless eyes widened at the contact as she gripped the sheets tighter. Why was he doing this? Wasn't their few pleasurable encounters enough to satisfy his carnal desires? Will they do it here, in the guild's nap room?

His thumb slowly caressed the flesh underneath, making circular strokes and Juvia gulped hard not to react. She can't give in his desires. Not now. Not when he abused her body with his own two nights ago. Not when she's tired of this charade.

"Juvia," he called, "talk to me."

The said woman only looked away, trying not to tear up. She had to tell him that she's strong so that he won't abuse her again. She doesn't want a repeat of what happened two nights ago but her body tells her the opposite.

"Gray-sama," she whispered, enough for him to hear her. "We should stop seeing each other. We are only hurting ourselves."

Gray tightened his hold on her thigh. He won't have it that way. He won't be able to live without her. She's the drug that keeps him sane. If he loses her, he won't be able to know what to do anymore.

"I don't want to," he half growled, "not when you're mine, Juvia."

"Juvia thinks she cannot continue this anymore. Gray-sama only seeks her for pleasure. If you can't love Juvia, then—"

Her sentence were cut mid-off when Gray pinned her on the bed, holding both of her hands with his own and silencing her with a kiss. She willed herself not to kiss back but her mouth says otherwise. Her legs were even tangled on his waist and her back was arching onto him, wanting to feel his skin. When he pulled away for air, he smirked; she definitely wanted to do this.

"Gray-sama," she moaned, her fingertips slowly curling on his dark locks. "Stop this. It's not right."

He leaned his forehead close with hers. "I don't care," he murmured, "your actions obviously don't seem like it."

"N-No! Juvia is—"

"If I can't love you, then what?"

"Then Gray-sama should stop now."

He only smirked, leaning down to whisper in her ear the words: "I won't be stopping until the bed can't hold us on any longer."

Yeah, there's no stopping the ice mage.

* * *

Please don't look at me, everyone. It just popped out of my mind while messaging sparkles princess.

I don't wanna live anymore. LOL


	2. craving (special chap)

Juvia woke up to the blinding light of the sun from the window. When her eyes fluttered open, the first thing she saw was the sleeping face of her husband, Gray. She smiled softly, remembering last night's event where Gray made love to her and apologize. It felt right having him beside her again.

She scooted closer and gently placed a hand on his cheek. She missed him and the warmth of his skin. Juvia suddenly pressed her forehead on his then leaned down to kiss his lips but stopped herself. She knew Gray didn't mind her being touchy and clingy but she have to contain herself. With that, she rolled over and was now lying on her side. Then a rough hand grabbed her waist and pulled her closer that her naked back was feeling someone's hard chest.

"Where's my good morning kiss?" Gray mumbled, his eyes still closed but his lips travelling from her ear to her neck.

"Gray, it's too early." she moaned when he bit her neck then licked the spot.

He chuckled. "It's your fault," he hovered on top of her, "for almost kissing me earlier."

"Juvia just wanted to contain herself. You might get enough of her if she became clingy again."

Gray frowned at that; she's still having doubts. "Hey," he called, "we've talked about this."

"Juvia is still worried." she insisted.

He sighed, _women and their wonderful imagination_. "Alright," he decided, "you can touch me."

It was then his turn to be surprised as Juvia suddenly rolled them over with her straddling him. She wore a smirk and her blue eyes were clouded with lust. He knew that look very well. It told him that he's gonna have the best wake up call ever.

* * *

Hey everyone~

Though it's not a sequel to earlier's chap, I just thought of making an omake of Craving for no reason.

thanks for reading


	3. as expected of a Fullbuster

After the war between fairies and demons, Silver noticed one thing. Gray had been staring at the water mage he tried to froze once. Even when they fought, he always had his attention on her. But he knew that his son was just like him—a prick who won't admit his own feelings.

Silver turned his attention to the water mage who was busy chatting with a mage from Sabertooth. If he's not mistaken, someone told him that the mage she's talking to was the one Gray fought. Rufus something... nah, who the hell cares about him anyway?

Then he noticed the guy's hand on her waist. He could sense that Juvia was feeling slightly uncomfortable but brushes it off. Gray, on the other hand, unconsciously froze the shirt he's been holding in his hand. Silver glanced slightly at Gray and saw his eyes darkened with a little bit of jealousy. His son wasn't just a prick. He's also the possessive type and he grinned at that.

Rufus' hand suddenly slid down to Juvia's hips and the frozen shirt in Gray's hand cracked into little pieces. This was the last fuckin' straw.

"Juvia," Gray called, "come here."

In an instant, Juvia removed herself from Rufus and went towards Gray. The ice mage internally smirked at his victory. That memory make mage won't still win at him even in terms of Juvia's heart.

"What does Gray-sama need?" Juvia happily inquired.

Gray suddenly grabbed her by the waist that Juvia had to place her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. He looked back at Rufus to see his smug expression. Oh, he was going to wipe off that kind of face soon.

Without breaking eye contact, Gray leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You perfectly know what I _need_, Juvia." he said in a very audible whisper.

Silver saw how Juvia suddenly tensed up and blushed at his son's words. Could it possibly mean that—

"O-Of course," she stuttered, "what time would Gray-sama pick Juvia up?"

"Around six. Dress nicely." Gray informed, releasing his hold from her (though they both know he'll undress her later on).

Juvia nodded and skipped towards their other guild members. Rufus was left dumbfounded at that. He never knew that Gray would have such a... _physical_ relationship with the bluenette.

Silver smirked. As expected of a Fullbuster.

* * *

I am definitely loving the theory of Silver being Gray's father. Anyways, I made this fic into a multi-chaptered story since I am having so many headcanons. I hoped you enjoyed reading.


	4. run away with you

omg another fic to install in this series!

Just so you know, it was a rare headcanon so wish me luck~

ps. don't worry, I'm still working on the part 3 of consummation (I guess I'll rearrange them later on)

disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

She was a battered wife.

Seventeen and very young, her life wasn't hers anymore. Her family badly needed money and she was forced to marry an evil fisherman just like their village's tradition. But the man—Bora from Hargeon—never took care of her. He made her his slave and there was no time he didn't bring a whore in their house to satisfy his desires. Whenever she did something wrong, he would beat her up to death and she would only cry helplessly.

That is when she craved for a pair of warm and gentle arms to save her.

* * *

He was a broken man.

Eighteen and handsome, he lost his loved ones in a village fire when he was only seven. He still can remember how they all saved him but he never managed to save them. Then, he shut himself from the ideology of love. He had friends but it took him a long time for him to open up to them. Still, a broken child who blames himself lies in him. That is when he met her while moving in the house beside hers.

He decided that she's someone he wanted to take care of.

* * *

Behind those long-sleeved shirts and long skirts were the scars.

Nonetheless, she was still beautiful for him. No matter how many bruises she got, he would still admire her. Besides, the only thing he loves was her radiant smile when he told her something funny one time. But he noticed the gold band. She was married and it was very wrong to have an affair with a married woman.

He didn't care. How can this right feeling be so wrong?

And with those scars, he knew that he had a chance to take care of her.

* * *

She silently admits that she admires the way he grins at her.

Being married forbid her to admire another man. It was a strictly no for women like her to linger her eyes on another man. Even though she didn't love Bora, that didn't mean she can go around being unfaithful. She should be a good wife and she must erase the thoughts of a certain raven-haired man with dark blue eyes in her head.

But she can't. This is all wrong. All wrong.

Deep inside, she likes the feeling that he takes care of her.

* * *

He made an offer to her.

Bora kicked her out of the house and told her to sleep outside. She made a slight mistake of cooking a dish which he didn't like very well and punished her. She only sat at the doorstep, crying at her own misery. It always happens. He will get mad and she'll cry. It was a never-ending cycle and she wished that she could just remove the gold band and run away from the people who tortured her.

"Why are you outside?" a male voice asked.

She surprisingly looked at her side to see him leaning against his door. She quickly wiped away her tears and mustered a fake smile that he knew very well.

"It's nothing. It's late. You should sleep now," she affirmed but he didn't budge from his position.

"I could say the same thing to you, Juvia."

She only looked away. She noted the tone he used and she knew that he knew what happened. There was no denying it with all her painful whimpers and his screams of anger.

"Do you wanna come in my house?" he offered.

She shook her head. "No, thank you."

He only frowned. _This woman and her selflessness..._ "Why do you put up with him?"

"Because it's for my family. We have no money and the only way was to marry him just like in our tradition."

"Still, aren't you tired of hurting? Don't you want someone to take care of you?"

She sighed. "Juvia wanted to but it's a wishful thinking. She'll never be able to find that man."

"That's not true."

"It is. Juvia knows it is that is why it's hopeless to dream."

"Then, run away with me."

Her blue eyes widened and she saw him smirk at her reaction, noticing the blush that dusted her cheeks.

"Y-You don't understand! Juvia is married to Bora—"

"Exactly. You're married to him and all you have to do is run away with me. Then, I'll take care of you."

She smiled sadly. _This man and his silly plans..._ "Juvia can't. That would mean betraying her family."

That was his turn to wear a serious expression. "Your family already gave you off to some fisherman who never takes care of you. They don't even visit you in their spare time. Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

She knows he's right. Her family never cared about her. As long as they gain money, they would do anything and one of those was forcing her to marry Bora. And Bora knows this as well. He even threatened her that he won't supply her family with money if she planned on running away or disobeying him even in the slightest.

"Juvia can't, Gray-sama. She's married."

"Do you love him?"

_No._ "Yes."

He narrowed his droopy eyes then went in and slammed the door shut. She cried again, knowing how pathetically she lied about her feelings.

* * *

The next night, she got a beating again.

Meredy, a friend of hers from Oak Town, revealed to her that her marriage with Bora was a lie made by her parents. She really wasn't his wife. She was just his slave, nothing more. And she was furious. She endured every pain and everything was all a lie.

When she confronted Bora about it, he started to mock her idiocy and told her that she will be his slave forever. That is when she started to fight back and he only beat her up more. Once he was done, he threw her out along with her things. Meredy offered to take her home in their village but she declined. She doesn't want to go back to the place where her parents hated the sight of her.

She decided to walk her way slowly towards Gray's house and when he opened the door, she dropped her things and cried in his arms.

"I wanna run away with you," she confessed, burying her face in his chest to hide her tears.

He only pulled her closer. "Alright. We'll leave by midnight."

By midnight, they rode in a small pick-up truck maneuvered by Erza Scarlet—a friend of Gray. Juvia bid Meredy goodbye and told her that she'll visit Oak Town in her spare time. A tearful Meredy waved at her as the truck started moving and Gray only assured her of a very good future in Magnolia Town.

* * *

Gray turned out right.

The people in Magnolia are nice and she also gained new friends. With her small money from fishing and doing laundry, Gray also helped her by trading some of the animals he hunted and selling some weapons for other hunters. At first, she declined his help and told him that she'll try to live on her own but realized that Gray was the only one she knew in town so she had no choice but live with him in the same house.

She was happy with the arrangement, of course. She admired him but it was hard to live in the same house since she's a woman and Gray is a man. It is hard not to think of dirty thoughts about lovemaking especially when they sleep on the same bed (the floor is cold plus the couch isn't comfy). Hell, he was even snuggling her unconsciously.

She wasn't the only one having a hard time. He also does.

There were times that he would get to see a peek of her perfectly fine legs when she lifts up her skirt and the flesh of her neck shows off when she ties her hair up. Not only that, he accidentally and purposely peeped on her bathing at the falls many times. Her goddess-like body is perfect and he wondered why Bora planted wounds on it. Is it to make her ugly? He didn't care for the answer. All he knew was she's beautiful.

And he won't let anyone have her.

* * *

They crossed the line.

Juvia was currently hanging the clothes outside while Gray was chopping some woods for their fireplace tonight. It had been five months since they started living together and their friends were surprised that nothing is happening between the two. Even Mirajane tried matchmaking them but none could do. The two were really stubborn to give in their desires.

Back to present, Juvia had finished her task and was about to go inside when Gray has blocked her pathway. She tried stepping aside but Gray wouldn't let her. They have to talk about this and no is not an answer.

"Gray-sama, Juvia needs to do cleaning," she told him.

"You've cleaned the house for many times. We need to talk."

This time, he held her wrists and tightened his grip, making sure that she won't be able to let go.

"Gray-sama, we don't have anything to talk."

"We have," he pressed firmly. "Juvia, we can't just be like this."

"Gray-sama, Juvia doesn't know what you're talking about," she stated, confusion written all over her face.

"Let's get married," he announced, shocking her to the core.

She wanted to say yes but it didn't feel right. She wanted to marry him because she finally felt in him the love and warmth she's craving for months but she wasn't ready. What if he hurts her? What if his promise was all a lie?

"Juvia can't, Gray-sama."

His eyes widened. A few seconds later, his eyes were glaring deadly and she feared that he might hurt her. He gritted his teeth in annoyance as his grip tightened more.

"Why? I did everything. I took care of you. I saved you from that man. Why?!" he snarled, not mentioning the name of her so-called ex-husband.

"Gray-sama, you are hurting Juvia," she mumbled, her voice cracking.

"Do you love him that much that you can't let yourself even love me?" he half-yelled.

Juvia was surprised. "What do you mean?"

He was irritated. They had been together for five months and she still doesn't get the hint. "I love you, Juvia. I can't stand it when you think of him."

She dropped the empty laundry basket on the grass. He wasn't like Bora. That man didn't love her but he did. He never took care of her but Gray did. Gray did everything and it was all because... he loves her. But Gray was a very good man. It won't do him good if she stays. She was only a scarred woman he picked up from Hargeon. There is no way he would accept the ugly scars on her body.

"Whatever you are feeling, it's not right," she whispered audibly.

"It is!" he insisted. "Whenever you cry in pain, I wanted to beat him up. I wanted to ignore my feelings but I can't because I love you."

"Stop this, Gray-sama."

He leaned his forehead against hers and cupped her cheeks. It would be hard to struggle. It would be hard not to give in.

"You can't deny that you love me too. I feel it with the way you comfort me," he breathed, sending shivers down her spine.

She quickly retracted away from his touch, crying because of the pent-up feelings. "You're right! I love you, Gray-sama." Juvia wiped away her tears. "I love you and I'm scared that Juvia will get hurt again. This is a first for her to be loved and taken care of."

She gently placed a hand on his cheek, her tears trickling down her face. "Thank you, Gray-sama."

He didn't let her get away by grabbing her waist and kissing her senselessly. She only kissed back with the equal passion he was having, gasping in pleasure so that his tongue could go in. Her hands pulled his hair and his fingers dipped in her skin.

Her first kiss made her breathless.

* * *

Things had gone far later on for the both of them.

Juvia had been smiling a lot since their confession and Gray would found himself holding her hand whenever they're outside. They quickly became a target of Lucy and Erza's non-stop teasing and he would only roll his eyes as Juvia giggles at their silly acts. Not only that, they decided to marry three months later. Juvia felt the tension in the house was building up and Gray didn't like to take her when he's not in the authority. Under the blessing of Makarov Dreyar, Magnolia's mayor, they were both intertwined forever and Juvia could say that he was her real first husband.

And the honeymoon came.

Bisca—Alzack's wife—told her that giving her virginity would hurt but it would be pleasurable later on. It will also bring them happiness especially when it resulted to a child in her womb. Juvia was anxious. She didn't know how to pleasure a man. In those months with Bora, they didn't spend honeymoon. He immediately made her a slave and won't touch her; he only touches her when he beats her up.

That night, she patiently waited in their shared room. She was still clad in her usual long-sleeved shirt and long skirt. Her mind was making up scenarios of what will happen tonight and most of them were erotic ones. Those were thoughts that make her toes curl and body shiver.

The door opened, revealing him clad in a white fitted shirt. She absentmindedly bit her lip, taking in his perfectly sculpted body. He made his way to the bed then crawled towards her. He grazed her cheek with his thumb and their lips met for a searing kiss. Juvia pondered for a moment why their kisses never lose its effect. Every time they kiss, it only makes her love him more.

Gray slowly pinned her down on the bed and she wrapped her legs around his hips to settle himself in between. There was no backing out now, he told her and she nodded in understanding.

He made love to her until morning.

* * *

It was time to take things slow, or so they had decided.

There wasn't a single day that his touches wouldn't go further. Even though she enjoyed his ministrations, she can't help but feel embarrassed especially when he's damn near insatiable. He would take her to places—on the bed, the floor, the falls, by the river, in the forest, and even in their backyard (they were almost caught by Cana for heaven's sake!). With that, she told him that they had to take things slow. First of all, she won't go anywhere and he wouldn't also. Secondly, they are already married and they have all the time for themselves so they both didn't need to worry.

With that, they still do it—but not most of the time anyways.

It was also hard not to notice the certain glow in her face. Cana even called Gray an animal for leaving many bite marks on her skin. The men also started to pry information about their sex lives and he would just scowl because they were being nosy. He even got irritated at Natsu who teased him that he finally manned up and able to take a woman in his arms.

They spent many months that way until Porlyusica informed him that she's with child.

He noticed that she was very happy. She's very good with children and he knew it with the way she babysitted Natsu and Lucy's child once. It wasn't like he didn't want to have a child; he's scared of becoming a father. He didn't know how to become one, considering that he was fatherless at the age of seven. Juvia comforted him one night and told him that he'll be a great father. She promised him that he will be able to love the child as much as he loves her.

He only hugged her tight, wishing her words were true.

* * *

Her promise was true when she bore the child after nine months.

He was worried with the whole delivery. Natsu was even complaining that he was pacing back and forth and assured him that Juvia and his child will do fine. Still, it didn't work and he was still pacing back and forth that Natsu got dizzy from his movement. Afterwards, they heard a loud wail and the door opened to reveal Lucy smiling wide.

"It's a boy, Gray!" she informed.

The two men hurriedly went in to see Juvia on the bed, cradling a baby boy in her arms. Her blue hair was sticking on her forehead due to sweat and she sighed at the bundle of joy. She looked up and met his gaze. She beckoned him to get closer and held up their child for him to carry. He took him from her and gently cradled him. Gray loved the peaceful look on him and he knew that he'll grow up to become a great man in the future.

"What's his name?" Juvia murmured.

"Silver..." he trailed off, admiring their child. "He will be Silver."

Lucy and Natsu both had soft looks on their faces as they watched the new family in front of them. Juvia smiled at him and closed her eyes. She slept with a peaceful look and rested her head on the pillow, her body slackening. Gray felt a tear fall down his face. He feared that his wife won't wake up after this.

"Juvia, wake up," he urged with a shaky voice.

She wasn't budging and he was losing a little hope.

"Juvia, look at him. He's cute and he got your eyes."

Again, she didn't budge and he cried. He never got to save even her.

"I told you I'll take care of you... yet..." he whispered in a shaky voice. "Yet... you _left_."

But her faint heartbeat told him otherwise and he hoped that she'll wake up sooner.

* * *

That was five years ago.

Gray picked up his son from Laxus and Mirajane's residence. He was working all day and no one was left to take care of Silver. He turned to the newly married couple.

"Thank you for taking care of him," Gray said.

"It's nothing, Gray," Laxus dismissed.

Mirajane added, "He's quite a handful. He's stubborn just like you."

Gray only blushed and looked away. "Whatever," he muttered.

"Still, he's very loving and gentle just like _her_."

He knew what she meant and smiled. It has been five years and Juvia left a mark on their child. Aside from the blue eyes, he got Juvia's passionate side as well. Silver may not be showy just like Gray but with his actions, Gray immediately knew that it was the same as Juvia's.

He turned to his son. "You ready, kid?"

The child nodded excitedly and they left to go to the river—the very river he knew too well.

* * *

Gray and Silver went to the site to see a very innocent (and a little seductive) Juvia lifting her skirt up.

Silver hurried up and ran towards his mother who was dipping her feet in the water. Once she heard his voice, she quickly turned around and smiled. It has been five years since then. She woke up from her coma after two weeks of childbirth. She remembered how Gray was extremely worried but took care of her nonetheless. He made sure that she'll get plenty of rest and eat three times a day as she watched Silver grow up like his father's exact copy but with her eyes and gentleness.

She made a thoughtful look. Gray really did fulfill his promise.

"Why is mommy waiting here?" Silver asked curiously.

Juvia made an off-handed glance towards Gray. He knew what it meant—Juvia wanted to talk to him about something.

"Mommy wanted to see you, that's all," she lied.

"Did you come to see daddy too?" the child added and Juvia knew that he got that sort of sneakiness from his father.

"Well... I... yes, of course."

"It's getting late soon. We need to get home," Gray informed.

Juvia nodded and went out of the river. Just as she slipped on her sandals, Gray immediately carried her on his shoulder and she had to hide her red face on the crook of his neck.

"Daddy, mommy cannot walk?" Silver guessed and he nodded, brushing his fingers on her bum.

Juvia was shocked then she slapped his shoulder lightly. He shouldn't do that in front of their child or they might ruin his future. Nonetheless, they went home with him still carrying her and she knew she couldn't live it down because the other villagers started to eye them mischievously and smirk teasingly.

Once they got home, Gray instructed Silver to stay put in the living room while he talk to Juvia in their bedroom. The child nodded and the couple proceeded to their room. He closed the door and gently plopped her down on the bed. He sat beside her.

"What is it?" he asked.

It was Juvia's turn to fumble under his gaze. "Juvia just wants to spend time with Gray-sama..."

"Hey, we're together now along with Silver."

She shook her head, blushing furiously. "What Juvia meant is... it's just... J-Juvia and... G-Gray-sama... alone."

That's when his smile instantly dropped. Oh... _oh!_ So that's what it was.

"What made you come up with that?" he asked.

"L-Lucy-san and Cana-san told me that we should spend time together or else you will go to another woman," she mumbled and he only chuckled.

He ruffled her hair. "I won't go to another woman. What makes them say that?"

Juvia diverted her gaze to another direction. "Well, Juvia told them that... whenever we are alone, Gray-sama would instantly remove his hand from Juvia."

She was right. He didn't like to linger his touches on her. Firstly, it was because of their child; they didn't want to traumatize him. Secondly, he might not stop if the actual thing started, considering that Juvia has more control in her desires than him. But it didn't mean he didn't like to touch her. He loved (and still does) touching her and he knew that it was the only way to convey his feelings.

He cupped her cheeks. "Alright. We'll have an alone time. What I wanted to ask is about the kid."

"Don't worry, Gray-sama. Lucy-san told me that she and Natsu-san will take care of him for a while," Juvia told him.

"Then, where do you plan us to go?"

"Erza-san told Juvia about Crocus. She's gonna stop by there to delivery something tomorrow. Maybe we could spend time there and..."

He smirked. He knew where this is going. "You want another one, don't you?"

She immediately clamped a hand over his mouth. "Gray-sama, you shouldn't say things like that!"

Nonetheless, he planted kisses on her palm and she found her resolve quickly melting. He held her wrist and pinned her down on the bed. She noticed his eyes glazed over with lust and he leaned down to kiss her—

"Mommy, I'm hungry!" Silver complained, slamming the door open.

The two flinched and Gray immediately removed himself from Juvia. "Don't worry, kid. Mommy's gonna cook your food now," Gray assured.

The child beamed. "Okay."

Then he left and Gray scowled. Just when he's about to have the best moments of his life, the kid had to interfere. He should've locked the door for Mavis' sake.

Suddenly, he heard her giggle then she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Gray-sama shouldn't look like that. We can have our time all by ourselves tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure. Let's prepare for dinner. Silver might come in at us again."

He gave out his hand and she didn't hesitate to take it. Juvia smiled, knowing in that moment that she didn't regret running away with him.

* * *

I am tempted to make a special chapter for their vacation in Crocus.

Thanks for reading.


	5. consummation part 1

The first time was a total failure.

Gray didn't really want to touch his wife despite her being pretty and having assets every woman would kill for. It still didn't sink in his mind that they were married for business' sake. Their Ice Kingdom was very powerful and its ally, Water Lands, needs help so the King Silver Fullbuster decided for the Water Lands heiress—Princess Juvia Lockser to marry his son. Gray somehow pitied her for she's only eighteen and her young life will be over and filled with responsibilities. He also knew of her silly fondness for him. That's when Silver thought that it would be easy for them to get physical to each other and bear a child.

And here he was, outside the very room where his wife was taking her sweet time with her trusted knight named Gajeel Redfox. He was currently pacing back and forth and thinking of ways on how to serve her well without slipping up. The next thing, the door opened and Gajeel had to close it so the thrill won't be spoiled. He slightly glared at the husband of his master.

"She's inside. Go in," Gajeel grunted.

Gray swallowed the hard lump and did what he was told. Once he got in, he immediately locked the door. He sat on the bed and stripped off his dark coat and dress shirt, leaving his pants on. He slowly peeled off the white sheets covering her and hovered himself on top. Juvia looked away and clench her hands which were folded on her chest in fear. At first, he hesitated then later on planted a few hesitated kisses on her throat. He did this for many times until he heard a cry.

It made him stop his ministrations and leave the room while Juvia cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The second time was a bare success.

After the failure of the first night, Gray immediately went to talk about it to his adviser, Loke. The orange-haired man only chuckled at his story then calmed down after a few minutes, telling him that it would be best if Gray just took her tonight so his raging hormones won't build up in the future. Gray was against the idea. He didn't want to take her just because his father and the higher-ups told him so. Juvia is still his wife and Gray still cares for her well being.

"Still, those old folks would constantly demand," Loke pointed out, "_besides_, you don't want to hear them complaining, do you?"

Gray groaned at that. Aside from paper works, he hated how the higher-ups would complain and insist him to do something he didn't like. With that, Loke decided that he'll be the one to do all of his paper works and make sure that he'll have his time alone with her.

On that day also, Loke knew Juvia's side of the story. He was the one who assisted her for the time being, knowing that she made Gajeel take a vacation to spend her honeymoon with Gray. She told Loke that even if she likes the idea of Gray taking her virginity, she's also having fears that Gray might only see her as a thing that gives him pleasure.

Loke laughed at that. "My lady," he said, "I'm afraid the prince won't see you as such. Gray cares for you because you are his wife. He didn't touch you last night except for a few kisses, remember?"

"Still, Juvia's having fears. Juvia likes Gray-sama but she doesn't know after this if he will do the same thing." she confessed.

"Maybe I should tell my lady a secret," Loke grinned as he sat in front of Juvia who was aiding her tea cup.

"In the years I have served the prince, I noticed him fancy some women—either a little older, younger, a commoner, or even from a noble family," he told her, "but I never knew that he'll go to the extent of kissing you."

"What does Loke-san meant by that?" Juvia asked with curiosity.

"Gray fancied many women but he never made any move to approach them. You are one lucky woman, my lady," Loke finally admitted.

Juvia stopped drinking her tea at that. "Gray-sama didn't approach them? Not even once?"

Loke nodded. "Not even once."

"He also didn't secretly met up with a woman?"

"It's not like he didn't," Loke chose his words carefully. "he really wanted to but he can't because of his duty."

Juvia sighed in relief. _So she was the first woman he touched..._

"And I bet you and him should consummate tonight," he added, "the higher-ups would continue to nag you two if you didn't conceive as soon as possible."

The princess nodded at that. She was the heiress of her land and her parents' last will was to merge Water Lands with the Ice Kingdom. It was only a matter of gratitude that she serve her husband well tonight. With that, she instructed Meredy to prepare an aroma bath for her.

**#**

Gray came into the room and as usual, Juvia lied down on the bed, already naked. He sat again on the bed, wondering how he should start to do the same thing. His train of thoughts were ended when a warm hand was placed on his. He leaned back to see Juvia covering her top with the white sheets, sitting up and giving him a gentle smile.

He takes her hand in his and places it on the collar of his dress shirt, hinting her to take the barrier off. She began to fidget slightly but did comply. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt, taking in the sight of the muscles and how it felt hot when her fingertips brushed on it. Once she had taken it off, she quickly lied down and looked to the side as Gray started to remove his pants. After a while, he hovered on top of her and started to ravish her neck again with soft kisses. When he suddenly stopped to look at her, he spotted a shadow by the doorway. There was someone spying on them and he knew that it wasn't Loke. He knew he wasn't one to pry on someone's sex life.

He frowned. Can't that person know that they're busy with something that the adults would nag them about in the future if it wasn't done so early?

Gray went back to business of ravishing her neck and Juvia felt that his kisses was rougher than usual. After placing a kiss on her chin, she felt something poke her thighs then a searing pain followed. She grasped his dark locks as she moaned in pain. It finally happened. He finally took her.

He glanced again at the doorway to see that the shadow wasn't there anymore. He smirked. The person finally got the hint.

He started to thrust inside her slowly. She was so fucking tight and he had to grab her hips while she had one hand to grasp on his hair and the other one was on his shoulder to ease the pain. Once he felt that she had calmed down, he started to have his own rhythm of going too fast. Juvia, wanting to hide her pleasurable moans, bit on his shoulder and that turned him on that he got faster until warmth enveloped her.

Gray slumped his body on top of hers. Her neck was warm with his warm breath and he swore he'd regret hurting her in the morning.

**#**

The very next morning, Juvia sat in the water-filled tub with Meredy washing the smooth flesh of her back. Her blue eyes were lifeless and tired as her mind replayed the happenings of last night. She never thought that he would show that kind of affection. She slowly touched the parts where his lips had landed upon until it fell on her lips. She probably won't see him the way she usually sees him as the prince she married.

On the other hand, Gray decided to ride on his horse and go to the familiar cliff in the forest where he usually goes to when he wanted to be alone. His eyes stared off to space as he thought of what had transpired last night.

After taking her virginity, he immediately removed himself on top of her and laid on the other side. Juvia had finally managed to calm her breathing and covered herself again with the sheets. Gray didn't bother putting on one. He's already used to the cold anyways. Just as he was going to sleep, he wondered if he could touch her again. This time, he'd do it in a gentler way.

Gray rolled over then reached out his hand to grab her shoulders. He kissed her neck again for many times and Juvia was slightly surprised that it didn't hold any hesitance. His lips traveled down to her shoulder until he started to peel off the white sheets and he placed one kiss on the valley of her breasts. He paused for a while then went back admire her soft, plump lips. Juvia' eyes were staring at his own, questioning his earlier actions. To answer her silent question, he only kissed her lips. He repeated the same action until his lips traveled down to her chin until her stomach.

Juvia tried to calm her breathing but can't. Every nip and suck of his lips on her skin makes her head spin and unable to think properly. He gingerly placed soft kisses on her thighs then sucked on the skin on her stomach. Juvia held his face in her hands and pulled him up, kissing him with the same want he's also having. Then, he started to kiss every inch of her body, not leaving any mark untouched.

It was a night of sinful pleasure. Gray could still remember how her voluptuous body molded against his and her scent still filled his nose. There was a faint breath of her in his mouth and he could replay in his head the moans she was emitting whenever he moves in her.

He gripped the rope holding his own horse. He have to think clearly. He musn't think or daydream about last night's event. It was only normal. A husband and wife should be able to touch each other freely in that way.

He decided to visit his friend, King Natsu Dragneel and his wife, Queen Lucy, at the Fire Country and stay there for a few days.

* * *

I decided to stop at that.

Just in case you're all confused, Gray was daydreaming the scene after he took her so basically he touched her again.

Don't worry there's still a sequel of some sort XD


	6. consummation part 2

I'm sorry for the late update.

disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

The third time was a secret meeting.

Meredy had informed Juvia about Gray and Loke's visit to the Fire Country. The princess tried to control her jealousy, knowing that women would probably come after him. On the other hand, Gajeel wrote a letter to her. He told her that he's apologizing for extending his vacation. He already found a potential bride and planned on pursuing her. Juvia smiled at that. It was a very good thing that her knight and friend would be happy.

After writing a letter for him, Juvia decided to walk around the palace. Acting so carefree and childlike, Meredy would often reprimand her, telling her that she should act as a noble princess and stop running or she might bump into someone. Whenever she got tired of waiting everyday for her husband, Silver would accompany her and tell her stories on how he met Gray's mother, Gray's childhood with his cousins—Lyon Vastia and Ultear Milkovich, and his interests and hobbies. Silver also told her that Gray didn't like admitting his feelings. His mother and her aunt Ur's deaths took a toll on him and the man found himself struggling to open up his emotions.

"Speaking of which, after two weeks, that boy will be back," Silver announced.

"Really, Silver-sama?" Juvia asked with interest.

Silver nodded. "That boy wouldn't like to miss the opportunity to see Ultear come back home."

"H-How about Lyon-sama?"

"Lyon won't be back for a long time. He has his own matters to handle," the king answered, "maybe you should dress up nicely at the coming banquet. Gray would like you to look beautiful."

Juvia blushed at that. The mere thought of beautifying herself for Gray's liking made her giddy. Silver chuckled at her silly behavior. He really was right on making his son marry such an innocent woman.

"Maybe Meredy could accompany you right now in choosing a dress," he suggested and Meredy made her presence known by bowing her head.

Juvia agreed and they left to choose for the fabric and design of her dress. Silver had a thoughtful look. The princess reminded him of his deceased wife.

_Gray will fall in love in no time,_ he thought.

**#**

Gray and Loke spent their time roaming around Fire Country. After going to the palace to talk to Natsu and Lucy, they decided to walk around the place. After the war, there had been many changes to it and the place was livelier than before. The two passed by a stall that sells hair accessories. Gray stopped by it, wanting to buy a gift for Juvia. His wife might fear him a little especially when he acted like a horny animal to her last night so giving her a gift might lower down her defenses.

"Buying a gift for the lady, eh? How romantic," Loke commented and Gray just shrugged.

"What can I get for you sir?" the vendor asked as Gray started to look at the items.

His dark blue eyes then landed on an orange butterfly hair clip. It instantly reminded him of her fascination with butterflies. That's what he first noticed when they were first introduced to each other.

"Does the lord fancy this one?" the vendor inquired, noticing that Gray was staring at the hair clip.

Gray nodded. "I'll buy it."

Loke only smirked. The prince had finally gone to the first step—attraction.

**#**

They went back to Natsu's palace and the first thing they heard was the king's teasing laugh at the prince. Natsu reminded him of the times he declared that he won't get married. Guess what? His declaration wasn't something anyone should believe. They were in the balcony when they talked about it.

"Anyways," Natsu waved his hand in dismissive manner. "What is she like?"

Gray just gazed at the scenery before him. "She's... pretty."

"That's all?" Natsu arched a brow.

"Yeah."

"Does the two of you get along?"

Gray nodded but Natsu noticed that his attention was drifted somewhere.

"Did you two already do it?"

The prince stared at him warily. "How about you and Lucy?"

"Don't change the topic, popsicle brain!"

"Alright, we did," Gray admitted and Natsu only chuckled. "Why?"

"Nothing. It's just that I know you aren't someone to touch a woman," Natsu answered then commented: "I guess you're attracted to her that much."

"I'm not," Gray snarled, "and it's the other way around."

"Then, you'll love her in no time."

"I don't want to."

A cold breeze brushed their skins. Natsu smiled. He knew how stubborn Gray could get in the matters of heart. Behind his cold demeanor of being the prince, he's just a broken boy who only wanted to keep the ones he love close. Gray always thought that he's cursed to lose all the people in his life. He always believed that he was destined to be alone.

_You're wrong, Gray,_ Natsu thought, _very wrong._

**#**

Silver was right. After two weeks, Gray and his men were indeed back from Fire Country. Juvia was very ecstatic to meet him that she barged in his study while he and Loke was discussing a very important matter. She quickly apologized and was about to leave when Loke assured her that it would be fine to discuss to her about Ultear's homecoming.

And now, she sat in front of Gray's desk, fidgeting and blushing.

"Lady Ultear will be coming home later," Loke stated, pushing his glasses. "I guess it would be fun if we have the princess to sing for her."

"J-Juvia?" the princess asked, pointing to herself and Loke hastily nodded.

"Lady Ultear told Silver-sama that she wanted to hear you sing like you usually did back in Water Lands," Loke added.

"Juvia isn't confident with her skills, Loke-san," she admitted.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine," the man assured.

"Loke, please leave us alone for a moment. I need to talk to my wife," Gray instructed.

Loke only bowed down and heed to his order. Once he was gone, Juvia turned to her husband who stopped signing papers.

"What is it, Gray-sama?" she asked and he only gave her a small blue pouch.

She opened it to see an orange butterfly hair clip. He explained that he bought it as a gift for their wedding. She giggled and placed it on her hair. Gray didn't know why but he loved how her laugh echoed in the four corners of his study.

**#**

That night, the banquet was held. Many guests were invited. Gray was clad in elegant robes and most of the women whispered on how they cannot stare at him like they always do because of his wife. Every now and then, he would greet the guests and sneak a glance to find Juvia. It was after half an hour that Juvia showed up, wearing an elegant blue ball gown with her hair tied up. It took him a moment to see that Juvia had dropped her cheerful facade to a sophisticated one and she was wearing the hair clip.

Not long after, Ultear approached Gray and told him about her adventures. In the middle of her story, Meredy came up to tell an important news. She whispered in his ear that the princess wishes to talk to him privately.

And here he was now, strolling his way towards the library. He knew this was the only place she would go aside from the garden. When he turned a corner, he spotted her sitting on a chair while reading a random book. She closed it then placed it back in the shelf. He carefully made his way towards her when she stood up and did the same. Currently, they're inches apart.

Juvia gently took his hand and Gray immediately knew that she's feeling uneasy with its continuous trembling. He rubbed a thumb on it to ease her worries.

"What is troubling you?" he asked.

"Juvia was reminded of the banquet of our wedding day," she answered with a sad smile. "That night, you didn't touch me and the night two weeks ago—Juvia doesn't think she'll have a repeat of those. She might not be able to touch you again."

She quickly retracted her hand from his and pushed back his raven bangs. Her fingers traced down the scar above his brow until it went down to his lips. She gently cupped his cheeks and tiptoed to kiss him. With his fueling desire, he did the same with equal fervor. Their elegant clothes fell down with a thud and their sweat mixed with each other. Nothing in her body was left untouched and her neck and chest were marked with bites. He made her sing a song filled with pleasurable moans and whispers.

He must admit that he loved it more than the song she played in the banquet once they got back from their rendezvous.

* * *

The fourth time was a mere comfort.

Gray spent three months of acting formal around her. Ultear constantly annoyed him with questions about their sex lives and decided to tell her that he didn't lay a single finger on her. As much as possible, he didn't also linger his touch on Juvia too much. Sure, he still get to spend time with her whenever he's not doing any paper work but the mere thought of their skins brushing resurfaces the memories at the library. Juvia also told him of her stories back in Water Lands during night time. She told him of her hobbies, the traditions, the clothes she usually wears, the places she wanted to visit—practically everything. Whenever she would tell him of those wonders, Gray couldn't help but smile as he admires the glint on her eyes.

It had been three months and the physical attachment that she got from him was a warm snuggle during mornings. He was apparently unconscious of his lingering hands making its way on her body. She didn't mind it and brushed it off as an act for warming up. The Ice Kingdom was cold and he must have sensed that she has a weakness for it.

On the other hand, it was evident to everyone that their relationship was progressing. One time, Juvia got sick. Her maids were overjoyed, assuming that it could be a result of their affairs. Juvia confirmed to them that she wasn't pregnant and her period came up. Nonetheless, Gray still took care of her and made her drink honeysuckle tea.

It was also evident when the news of Silver's death was announced to Gray.

Silver was travelling towards Magnolia Town to visit Makarov Dreyar and his grandson named Laxus Dreyar when they were ambushed by assassins. The only safe one to come back was Loke who assisted the king that time. He told Gray everything and the prince's blood ran cold. He lost his father. He lost everyone. Everyone near him died.

With that, the council decided for Gray to take the crown and make Juvia his queen. She was bewildered by the sudden announcement and got concerned for Gray's welfare. She knew that his mind was in a chaos at the sudden events and leaving him alone won't do good. But she had to.

Five days after Gray's coronation, Juvia made a notice to his uncle—Jose Porla—that she'll be visiting Water lands together with Gajeel and Meredy. Gray knew of the fact and acted colder towards her since then. She knew she didn't do anything wrong. She even confide in Loke regarding this but the man assured her that the prince was just sulking. Ever since his loss, he didn't want anyone close to leave. It only makes his mind more chaotic than it was so Loke advised her to have a talk with him.

She just didn't expect him to barge in their shared room while she sat in her boudoir and Meredy was packing their things. She stopped from brushing her silky tresses and noticed that he was panting heavily. Juvia quickly dismissed Meredy and assured her that she'll be the one to pack their things. Once she had left, Juvia quickly stood up and touched and his cheek in a loving manner.

"What's wrong, Gray-sama?" Juvia's eyes stared at her lost blue ones.

"I... I..."

Juvia only made a questioning look as he hugged her and they slowly collapsed down on the floor. She didn't know what to do then a sudden wetness filled her shoulder. She slightly pulled him away to see fresh tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Gray-sama, what is it?" she worriedly asked.

"It's all my fault. I'm unable to save him just like my mom and Ur," Gray blamed himself. "They all leave me one by one and I'm scared that I'll be all alone."

Juvia just smiled, wiping away his tears with her thumbs. After all this time, the prince was just a broken boy who had all the blame for the people he has lost. She pushed back his bangs and kissed his forehead, making him pause at his actions.

"Gray-sama, it's not your fault. People die but they will all still remain here."

She placed a hand over his chest and noticed its soothing beat. Like a child filled with wonder, Gray placed a hand over hers to feel her softness and warmth. He wanted to know if he wasn't alone. He wanted to know if she won't leave him.

"Gray-sama shouldn't be scared. Juvia is here," she affirmed.

Despite her affirmation, he wanted to know if her words are true. He wanted to feel her. He wanted to know that this isn't all a dream, that everything wasn't a lie. So he grabbed her face and kissed her hard, his hands roaming around to feel her skin. His lips weren't satisfied enough with her sweet taste so he hastily removed her clothes and breathe in her scent from the contours of her neck down to every inch of her body.

That night, her body molded against his and she offered him happiness until she saw him grinning finally. She also got to see him very possessive, growling especially when he told her that no man should touch her in such ways. She told him for many times that she was only his and he left marks just to be sure.

The next morning, he woke up to see a note on Juvia's bed side. She indicated that she'll be back in four days.

* * *

another cliffhanger~ I hope you liked it! btw I like chapter 393 especially the "Are you Gray's woman?" part 3

thanks.


	7. consummation part 3

The fifth time was a welcome gift.

Gray had been lonely, according to Loke, ever since Juvia's departure. Even if Juvia and the others will come back after four days, it still didn't ease his worry. Plus, the fact that he assigned Gajeel on a certain mission made it all worse. On the other hand, the council had been trying to press him with the matters of having an heir and he almost slashed them with his sword one by one for being so annoying. Can't they wait? Juvia won't just get pregnant in an instant. Besides, they're still in the baby-making process.

To cast aside his boredom, the only entertainment he found was the presence of his cousin—Lyon Vastia. And he wasn't happy for that matter.

"I'm impressed that this Juvia of yours loves you despite lacking in the romance department," Lyon mused, taking in the small painting of Gray and Juvia at the wall of his study.

"Shut up, silver ninny!" Gray replied, diverting his attention from the papers to Lyon.

"I believe this isn't how a king should speak to his guest," Loke said in a teasing manner.

Lyon chuckled. "I totally agree with this servant of yours."

Gray gritted his teeth. Great! Even Loke is siding with his stupid cousin. Then, he decided to go back to his papers and ignore the two men who constantly tease him. Just when he was reading the last paper, a knock was heard. Loke hastily opened the door to reveal Gajeel along with two knights from the Water Lands. If Gray wasn't mistaken, those knights are the very loyal ones to Juvia.

"We have the information," Gajeel announced, placing the scroll on his desk.

Gray immediately opened it and saw the list of names written. He glared. Most of the people there are from Water Lands with royal lineage. Even Juvia's old beau—Bora—was there.

"Why are they here?" Gray inquired, referring to the other Water Lands' knights.

"They wanted to help," Gajeel explained. "It seems that they know that all the council members there planned to kill you."

"So that they could have someone from them be the king?" Gray guessed with a smirk.

Gajeel nodded. "Basically, they started with your father and you're up next. They also think that using Juvia will help them get the money."

The king frowned. Planning to eliminate him is fine but he cannot accept using Juvia for their own means. "Juvia will not know any of this. She must be kept safe."

"Don't worry, your highness. We are here for the beloved queen," the blonde one assured.

"Thank you... uhm..."

"My name is Sting Eucliffe," the blonde introduced then pointed at the knight beside him. "This one's Rogue Cheney."

"It is our pleasure to help the king and queen," Rogue said.

"Thank you," Gray whispered, glad that Juvia still has some devoted servants around.

"What's the next step, Gray?" Loke questioned.

"Prepare a council meeting tomorrow, Loke."

**#**

Now that Gajeel is back earlier than expected, that also meant that Juvia and Meredy are. The queen told Meredy to have a break for one day and the maid was very glad since it meant relaxing from the stress of their travel. Juvia had her own way of relaxing as well. Loke sneakily told her once that there was a secret hot spring in the palace. He added that no one goes there without a key so he gave it to her and told her to relax once in a while. And she was taking up his advice.

Juvia quickly locked the door and tiptoed towards the water. She dipped her toes slightly and sighed at the warmth. The Ice Kingdom was very too cold for her liking. Just when she was about to remove her silky robe, the door opened and she saw Gray who was clad in a robe as well. The moment he locked the door, his eyes widened. The only sight he has been craving for a few days was now in front of him. But it didn't look like she wanted any of his attention. His wife started to hug her curvaceous body so that he would pry his eyes away. He immediately got the hint and stepped aside her.

"How did you get in?" Juvia asked, blushing when his robe fell of his shoulders. "Loke-san told me that the only ones who go here must have the key."

"There are two keys made for this room and I got the original," Gray explained, removing the robe and dipping in the water. "Loke gave you the duplicate."

"You should have knocked," she added, looking at the ceiling and pretending it was the most wonderful thing.

"Sorry. I thought no one would be going here," he admitted.

Juvia could only cover her body from his lingering dark gaze. Even when he had seen what's underneath many times, she can't help but feel embarrassed.

"Aren't you gonna go in the water?" he asked, his back now facing her.

"O-Oh yes!" she stuttered, quickly fumbling with the robe covering her. "D-Don't look."

"Sure." Deep inside, he's peeking when she's unaware.

Once he was sure she's done, he immediately went back to his old position. After a few seconds, he felt her back pressed against his.

"That's better," she whispered, placing her hair on one shoulder to wash her neck.

From the sound of water, Gray already knew without turning around that Juvia was soaking her body wet. He could easily imagine droplets of it sliding down the curves of her body. He gulped. He wanted to lick her flesh in that manner.

"Juvia."

"Hm?"

"Aren't you worried if you're bathing with me?"

She giggled. "If it's Gray-sama, it's fine. Juvia knows he won't do something she doesn't want."

He blushed at that. His wife really throws words without knowing its effect on him. Gray turned around, placing his legs on either side of her body and caged her in a tight embrace. Juvia was startled that the water she collected on her hands dropped. He noticed the mark he gave on her skin during their previous encounter and licked it, causing her to purr and accidentally rub her rear against his erection. He continued sucking on her neck and that very thing lead to another.

"Welcome back, Juvia," he whispered on her ear as he took her from behind.

Without looking back, she placed a hand on his hair, setting her hips in rhythm with his. He didn't want the others to find out about her high-pitched moans so he dipped his two fingers in her mouth and let her suck them.

They spent many hours in the bath and Gray had to carry her tired body to their bedroom without letting others find out.

* * *

The sixth time was a sincere apology.

Juvia knew that Gray had gone busier these past few weeks. He told her not to worry because they were making strategic plans to defeat Silver's murderer. Juvia only smiled and advised him not too exhaust himself, not knowing that the people he wanted to eliminate are her untrustworthy people. On the other hand, she was very happy that Sting and Rogue are now serving the Ice Kingdom, making it easier for Juvia to see them everyday. While Gray was working, they would accompany her along with Gajeel and Meredy in visiting orphanages and shopping for food and flowers.

Ultear and Lyon also started to get to know her. They started to tell her embarrassing stories of Gray when they were young and Gray resisted the urge to throw every piece he could find in his study because they were annoying him to no end. Lyon has his own way of teasing him by flirting with Juvia and boasting that he could take her away with a sweep of her feet. Gray might not show it but he was so damn possessive, especially when he wrapped an arm around her waist when Lyon tried to take her hand. She was giggling all the while, assuring him that her eyes and heart won't wander to anyone else but him.

After a few weeks of strategy, Gray instructed Sting and Rogue to take Juvia to the Fire Country and made sure that Meredy was left behind to help him. She doesn't have to know about his massacre plan of death penalty in the coming small feast. The council questioned this act of his.

"The queen has the right to know about this," Gildarts Clive stated.

Macao Conbolt added, "Gildarts is right. The queen might extract revenge if she knew that you planned on slaughtering her men."

"I think she'll understand it well. She's now under Ice Kingdom and his Majesty won't set the plan in action if it's irrational," Erza contradicted.

Jura nodded. "I agree with Ms. Scarlet."

"Nonsense!" Ooba Babasama interjected. "Even if the queen does not know, the young child will be able to."

The other council members are confused. "What do you mean?" Lyon asked.

"That child is a royalty from Water Lands and those men are loyal to her. I suspect that she also has something to do with Silver's murder," the old lady concluded.

That earned gasps and hushed whispers from the others. It is true that Juvia was someone to suspect. After Silver's death, Juvia went to Water Lands to visit Jose Porla but Gajeel told Gray that his wife has nothing to do with anything. Meredy accompanied her all day at the orphanages and maid chambers but that was it. The rest was talking with Jose but Gajeel was there the whole time and they only talked about Juvia's new hobbies in Ice Kingdom. It was impossible for Juvia to betray them—especially when the young queen loves his old man dearly like a daughter should to her father.

"That's impossible!" Ultear half-yelled. "Juvia was here when uncle was murdered."

"What about her visit to Water Lands?" Ooba Babasama countered. "I am sure that the lady had gained knowledge and decided to keep it a secret."

"Such cruelty coming from the queen," Bob commented, making a sad face while placing both hands on either cheeks.

"I believe the lady is innocent," Erza said.

"I think Ooba may be right. Who knows that behind that innocent facade lies a snake?" Macao shrugged.

Gray clenched his fist. That was the last fucking straw. "Are you doubting your queen?" he asked in a low voice.

Everybody in the room tensed at his tone. Even Loke just stood there not saying anything to calm the king down and Meredy just zipped her mouth to let the king speak his sentiments.

Macao tried to explain, "My lord, that is not what I—"

Gray slammed a fist on the round table. "What makes some of you say that Juvia is betraying my kingdom?"

No one dared to answer. Even if they were council members, they never knew this side of him. Normally, Gray just listened to them and calmly makes a resolution. Now, he's completely different and they feared that one word might make him explode.

"Juvia has nothing to do with my father's death," Gray stated simply. "Meredy can tell you. She's been with her the whole time."

The council members turned to the queen's maid and Meredy defended that what Gray said is true. Juvia was busy with visiting her friends and orphanages back at Water Lands that it was impossible for the other men to impart the knowledge behind Silver's death to her. Aside from that, she told them that those men aren't loyal to her but to someone else.

"If they aren't loyal to her, who else would they be loyal to?" Ultear inquired.

"We know who and the king decided to kill him in his own house," Loke answered.

"Who is the bastard, Loke?" Gildarts asked.

Gray smirked, spinning his pen with his fingers. "Jose Porla is the mastermind and the assassin is none other than her old beau."

**#**

Juvia spent her time dressing up with Lucy in the dressing room. She must admit that Lucy has quite a flavor in fashion and decided to take some of her advice. While a maid of hers named Aries was helping her tie her corset, Lucy started a conversation.

"How is it going with Gray?" she asked, picking up some dresses for her.

Juvia blushed, holding on the wall for support. "Gray-sama and Juvia are doing fine, I suppose."

"You know, I'm quite happy that Gray was finally happy to have you," the blonde admitted.

Juvia raised a brow. "What does Lucy-san mean?"

Lucy sighed with a thoughtful look. "I saw the way his eyes soften when someone mentions your name. I never got to see that when we were together."

After Aries had finished tying up Juvia' corset, the bluenette wore the sun dress Lucy prepared for her. "Gray-sama and Lucy-san are together before?"

Lucy waved a hand dismissively. "That was way back when I was fifteen. I always thought that I would be perfect for him and he does the same but he was so hard to read."

"Is that why Lucy-san came to Natsu-sama?" Juvia guessed.

"No! Natsu is different," Lucy said. "I really came to love that idiot that I ran away from my mansion in Ice Kingdom to become his queen here."

"Why did Lucy-san gave up on Gray-sama?" Juvia asked, sitting beside her on the couch.

Lucy held her hand gently. "Gray is full of pride. Just like the kingdom he's ruling, his heart is surrounded of ice. He won't let anyone in." She smiled sadly. "Then, you came. Natsu told me that there's a high chance that Gray will learn to love again. I think you're doing quite a good job."

Juvia hesitantly pulled away, unsure whether to believe her or not. "Gray-sama doesn't love Juvia. She thinks that Juvia is someone who only keeps him company when he's lonely but he never loves her."

"Then, that only means he does," Lucy insisted. "Did he act possessive around you?"

"Well... yes—"

"Then he loves you. Case closed!"

Juvia sweat-dropped. Lucy was acting silly regarding her relationship with Gray.

"We should have a tea party this afternoon so we could talk more," she decided and Juvia nodded at her idea.

Maybe relaxing in Natsu's palace won't hurt

**#**

Three days after, the plan was set into action. Gajeel led the knights to kill the traitors in the banquet. While they were outside, Gray sat on the throne with Meredy serving him wine. Even though she pours the drink, she knew he wouldn't drink a drop of it. He didn't want to get drunk while he witnesses their final hour. He eyes the crowd and mentally sighed that Jose wasn't there like he originally planned.

Bora stood up and raised his glass. "His Majesty, I hope your lady will bear an heir and you will have long life," he said with a grin.

Gray only smiled back and bowed slightly to acknowledge his blessing. The others cheered as well and started to raise their glasses. Music started to play and the servants served more wine. Afterwards, Loke silently went in the room and nodded towards him. Gray nodded back. It was time.

"Stop the music," he ordered.

Everyone was confused but did his order nonetheless. The door opened and Gajeel went in along with the knights. It was a cue for the servants and musicians to leave the place however Meredy stay put in her place.

"As the king, I won't let the deaths of my father and my other men be in vain," Gray said loudly. "All of you knew you are indebted to our kingdom to save your falling nation. You won't sacrifice Juvia's freedom if you didn't need our help, right?"

They started to look away in shame. They had been celebrating not knowing Juvia's hardships in another land far from home.

"Yet, you dared betray me. You killed my father and some of my servants." He clenched his fists and his eyes glowed in anger. "I won't forgive you, especially when you used my wife against me."

Then, he stood up and announced, "I shall get rid of traitors." He turned to the knights who readied their weapons. "Kill them!"

The guests cowered in fear and started running to save their lives. Little did they know that there is no escape and they are all having the death sentence. Gray watched as chaos filled the room. There were pile of dead bodies and blood stained the floors which the maids had cleaned so well. He could hear the cries of anguish and the pleas for mercy but they had no room for pity. The only answer was death—that's all.

An old man started to crawl towards the door when he looked up to see Gajeel blocking it.

"Out of the way!" he ordered but Gajeel paid him no mind as he smashed him with his hammer.

On the other hand, Bora crawled towards Gray. He was repeatedly bowing his head and pleading for the king to stop the massacre. He promised him that they won't betray the king. Gray only glared at him. He might be someone important to Juvia in the past but he won't forgive him for betraying his kingdom. And then, blood seeped from his mouth and his body slumped forward. Gray looked up to see Loke withdrawing his blood-stained sword. The king looked around to see everyone dead in the place. Even Meredy was frozen at the sight of the dead bodies.

She was wondering how she should tell Juvia about the massacre and Gray's supreme anger at the traitorous acts of her men. Just then, Gray instructed her to tell the others to take care of the whole place. Next, he turned to Loke.

"Prepare my horse. I will go to Water Lands and kill Jose Porla."

**#**

At the same time, Juvia was summoned by Natsu in his study. It was very rare of him since Natsu would rather interrupt her and Lucy from their girly activities than call her and have a private conversation. Once she got in, she could feel the heavy tension especially when Sting and Rogue stood there and motioned for her to sit down. Natsu had his chair turned, admiring the view from outside of his window. He turned around and gave an acknowledging nod towards the queen.

"Do you know anything behind Silver's death?" he casually asked.

Juvia furrowed her brows. "Juvia doesn't know anything, Natsu-sama."

"Well, Gray knew and he executed them."

She was surprised at that. She knew that he's kind but she never knew that he will order execution in his state of anger. She even saw Sting and Rogue unable to look at her. She concluded one thing: they already knew and hid it from her.

"Who are the ones behind Silver-sama's death?" she asked, her heart telling her that the answer is something she will fear.

Natsu sighed. "The royal family members of Water Lands led by your uncle, Jose Porla."

"P-Pardon?"

"Your uncle and the members of the royal family are the ones behind Silver's death along with the other servants of Ice Kingdom," Natsu stated.

Her eyes were wide as saucers and her two knights winced at her pained reaction. She couldn't believe it. The ones whom she trusted since birth are the ones to betray her in the end.

"H-How about Bora? Is he... one of them?" Juvia whispered, knowing that Bora was a royalty and he served them for many years.

Natsu only nodded and Juvia gripped her dress, trying hard to calm her nerves down.

"Gray made a small banquet and the guests are the royal family members of your homeland. He made sure that your uncle wasn't invited," Natsu narrated. "From there, he ordered Gajeel and the others to execute them."

"What about my uncle?" she inquired.

Natsu eyed Sting and Rogue and motioned for them to answer her question.

"Lady Juvia, the king went to Water Lands to kill him by his own hands today," Sting replied, noticing a tear fall from her eye.

Rogue appended, "If the lady wishes to stop him, you may go. But we are afraid that you won't be able to because the king had made his final decision."

Juvia only continued to cry. "Juvia understands..." she said in a shaky voice. "Prepare the carriage."

**#**

Meanwhile, Gray had unsheathed his sword and pointed it towards the man who planned everything from top to bottom. Jose was terrified, noting how the king's body was trembling in anger. He really thought that he could use his niece and snatch the throne from the Fullbuster's. He was very wrong because all the money of the Water Lands was given to them upon marriage, leaving Juvia powerless in case they divorce.

"Please, do not kill me," he cried.

"As your superior, accept my order," Gray interjected.

He slashed the sword towards him but Jose managed to get down and hug his knee.

"Please," he begged, tears falling down from his face. "I only did it because I was worried for her future. Juvia is the only thing that matters to me!"

Gray managed to lower his sword down and just when he thought the king believed him, he was stabbed on his back for many times. He grunted at the sudden pain and rolled over the floor, blood slashing out from the cut.

The young king said, "You never cared for Juvia. You did all of those because you wanted power." He placed back his sword to its original place and wiped off the blood stain on his cheek.

"_I_ am the one who did these things for her," he audibly whispered. "You made her people suffer by ripping out their riches and killed her parents when she's young."

"So you knew..." Jose stated in a husky tone and Gray nodded.

"Juvia told me that she became the heiress at the age of seven but you were the one doing the works so I guess my assumptions clicked," Gray explained firmly. "But the throne wasn't passed to you. It was for her and you knew that your trump card was to make her marry to the heir of another kingdom."

"That Salamander won't accept her... as a wife so Silver told me that he'll help..."

"But my father didn't help you. He only helped Juvia and the people she cares, not the traitors."

With one last huff, Jose died and Gray knew that he has to bear the sin of killing the person she treasures.

**#**

Juvia and her men went back late at night. The servants were shocked. They were told that their arrival would be tomorrow but the queen wanted to see Gray immediately. She wanted to knock some sense in him regarding the whole execution. She opened the door to their room to see Meredy and the other servants tidying it up.

"Where is the king?" Rogue asked Meredy who was making up the bed.

"I... well..." Meredy mumbled.

"Meredy, tell me where Gray-sama is," Juvia asked and the maid told her that he went to the garden alone.

Juvia instructed Sting and Rogue not to follow her. It would be best if the king and queen had some privacy to discuss about these things. Once she had reached the place, she spotted him kneeling by the river and staring off to space, his clothes still caked in blood. He didn't have to look back to know that it's her because he had always known that she'll come back to question his actions.

"I killed him," he stated in a deadpanned manner.

She knelt beside him, grabbing his face gently so his eyes would be focused to her gentle ones. "Gray-sama, why?" she asked, leaning her forehead against his.

He closed his eyes. He was a sinner and he didn't deserve to gaze upon hers. "I had to. It's for you."

"Juvia doesn't understand..." she whispered.

He only pulled away to kiss her forehead. He hid his face on the crook of her neck. "He killed your parents and used you to get the throne."

"Gray-sama..."

"I understand if you're angry for my actions," he cut off her sentence. "I just want you to know that this kingdom protected you from those traitors ever since our marriage."

She nodded in understanding. It was true that she felt bad regarding Gray killing his uncle but he only did those to save her. She really did not make a grave mistake of marrying Gray. She pulled away to admire the sinner in him. He was a cold figure drenched in blood but in those eyes lied the man she loved, begging for mercy.

She kissed his lips lightly. "Juvia forgives you, Gray-sama."

He wanted to cry. He knew that he didn't deserve her kindness after hurting her but her grace had saved him again. She took hold of his dirty hands and kissed him again. This time, he returned it and started to dominate her whole being again. He was gentle to her with the whole ordeal and for once, she had to believe Lucy that he loves her.

And he taints her as he claims her as his own.

* * *

this is not the end, readers (omg such a long fic XD).

I repeat, this is not the end. Thank you for reading.


	8. after school

and here I am, fantasizing about things like these where they are in high school and you know XD

hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Juvia had little experience regarding sex. For her, it was a taboo but it was common for her classmates. Everyone knew that aside from studies, high school is also about having fun and relationships. She felt that she was left behind. Cana, Lucy, Levy, Mirajane, Lisanna, Erza... even innocent Aries had told her that they already had experience the pleasurable thing. When she asked Gray about it, he told her that he already did it with his previous girlfriends and flings. She got a little jealous at that—she didn't seduce her Gray-sama enough.

With that, she invited her boyfriend to do it at his place. When he heard about it, he spit out his juice and coughed. His innocent girlfriend was requesting for something so tempting.

"Are you sure about this, Juvia?" he spouted once he had calmed down. "I mean you're—"

"Juvia thinks it's time," she mumbled, blushing and fidgeting. "She must do it already with Gray-sama."

He ruffled her hair, refusing to look at her straight in the eye. "Fine. I'll wait for you after your class."

She beamed at him then pecked his cheek quickly.

* * *

After classes, they immediately went to his apartment. They don't need to waste time. Plus, she needs to be home by six and Gajeel—her adoptive brother—will beat the shit out of him if she went past her curfew. Once they got in his room, he placed their bags on the floor and she told him that she'll take a shower. Gray pointed to her the bathroom and assured her that he can use his towel if she wanted.

_I took the initiative,_ she thought while bathing under the raining water.

She was blushing all the while, thinking of possible scenarios that would happen. Only erotic thoughts came to mind, making her face red with steam shooting out of her ears. Once she was done, she turned off the knob and wrapped herself in a towel. When she came out, she saw him sitting on the bed and still wearing their uniform. Their gazes immediately caught each other and he blushed when he noticed how dazed her eyes were and the way her hair and whole body was wet. She looks erotic for fuck's sake!

"Gray-sama should hurry up and take a shower," Juvia mumbled, a little dazed.

He tried not to look at her cleavage. "O-Oh... y-yes."

While showering, Gray placed both hands on the tiled wall. He was panting hard from the whole scene out there. He never knew that behind those long-sleeved clothes was a nice rack and hottest legs he had ever seen. Hell, he had to admit that Juvia's way hotter than those girls he got with. He scratched his head. He never knew that taking her virginity could be this nerve-wrecking. He was used to girls who'll just flock around him and ask to have sex with them then he'll agree. But with Juvia, it's completely different. She's under his so-called special category.

He turned off the shower and wore his pants. He grabbed another towel to dry his hair. After that, he left it on his shoulder and went out of the bathroom. He slowly made his way towards Juvia and sat beside her on the bed. Currently, they both refused to speak to each other. Out of the corner of her eye, she was secretly ogling his perfectly sculpted body. Of course, she had seen it many times with his constant stripping but it's nothing compared to seeing it up close. When she looked up, she saw his eyes fixated on hers, darkened already with lust. She fumbled under his gaze, mumbling incoherent words.

He silenced her by pinning her down on the bed and kissing her, unwrapping the towel from her body. She gasped against him, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. She returned it with equal fervor, curling her fingers in his hair while he held her legs and wrapped it around his hips to settle himself in between. He grunted when she yanked his hair harder and her other hand slid down to trace his abdomen. Their lips are caught in a wild kiss before they pulled away to breath. A string of saliva hung between their lips as they panted for breath. He leaned down to ravage her neck.

"Gray-sama..." she breathed as Gray started to leave a bite on her neck. "I love you."

His dark eyes widened and his blush darkened more. Underneath him was Juvia looking so seductive and innocent all at once with her half-lidded eyes and creamy soft skin. The next thing, he pulled away and left her confused.

She grabbed the sheets to cover herself, snuggling in them for warmth. "Did Juvia not satisfy Gray-sama?" she asked with a sad face.

Gray only blushed, noticing that she was still looking so cute. "It's not you. You're too..." He gritted his teeth, hating to admit one fact. "... adorable."

She tilted her head to the side. "Juvia is adorable?"

Steam shot out of his ears as he felt his face go warmer. "Anyways, we can't do it."

"W-Why?"

He looked away and scowled. "Because you're special, that's why!" he confessed, gritting his teeth to prevent himself from grinning.

Juvia only held the sheets tighter. She never knew that Gray thought of her as special. How sweet of him.

He scratched the back of his head. "I really wanted to do it with you but I think now's not the time. You love me too much and I constantly act like a brat than a boyfriend when we're together so we'll do it once I became the perfect man for you."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Gray-sama, you're perfect already for Juvia," she assured him, hugging him from behind.

He wanted to think of other things but found that he can't—especially when her hardened nipples are pressing against his back. "Juvia, you shouldn't get too close," Gray warned her. "I might not be able to take you back home."

Juvia only hugged tighter, kissing his cheek lightly. She giggled and whispered, "Then Gray-sama should just make Juvia spend the night here."

"Gajeel will kick my ass if I kept you here," Gray countered then Juvia turned his head towards her and she kissed him on the lips.

"Juvia will tell Gajeel that she won't be going home tonight. He won't worry," she assured.

He rolled his eyes. "Tsk. Fine."

She cheered then kissed his neck, reaching for her bag. Once she had took hold of the thing, she immediately texted Gajeel that she's with Gray for tonight. After that, she went back to touching Gray all night and he only held her tight in his arms.

* * *

The next day...

"What's with this hickey?" Cana asked, pulling off the scarf Juvia wore.

Juvia immediately touched the spot. "C-Cana-san—"

Lucy gasped in shock. "D-Don't tell me that you and Gray had already..."

"Nothing happened!" Juvia blurted out, gaining the attentions of their other classmates.

"J-Juvia-chan, did it hurt?" Lisanna shyly asked.

"I never knew that Gray was so passionate," Mirajane squealed.

Erza patted her friend on the shoulder. "I'm proud of you, Gray."

Gray only shrugged away from her hold, blushing and frowning. "We didn't do anything, Erza."

"Oh yeah?" Natsu sneakily cocked a brow then he snatched the scarf on Juvia's neck. "Explain the hickey, then."

"N-NATSU-SAN—"

"OI! What do you think you're doing to her, flame brain?"

"Eh? You scared, popsicle pants?"

Gray stripped off his shirt. "I'm not scared, fire freak."

Natsu cracked his knuckles. "Same to me, perverted snowcone."

"Gray is an example of manliness!" Elfman bellowed.

"SHUT UP!" Natsu and Gray yelled as they both sent him flying in the air with their fists.

* * *

And that is how it ended XD


	9. seven minutes in heaven

summary: let's play with fire and let your ice melt

* * *

It was just a stupid dare—and from Cana nonetheless.

It all happened when Lucy said she was bored and Cana told her that she didn't mind a drinking buddy. Natsu also joined along with Erza, Levy, Gajeel, Laxus, Mirajane, Lisanna, the whole Thunder Legion, and Juvia (she was forced by a very sneaky Lucy). Gray didn't want to, knowing that they had something up their sleeves but Juvia was pouting so cute and he never got the chance to resist.

After a few minutes of spin-the-bottle and truth-or-dare's, it was time that the bottle landed unto him. Gray picked dare and Cana ordered with a smirk that he and Juvia should do seven minutes in heaven in the guild's nap room. The blood rushed up to his cheeks, having thoughts of him and the water mage left in a room and they had to do something or just wait for seven minutes to finish. Nonetheless, he grabbed her wrist and trudged to the said room. Natsu, Lucy, and Erza were outside to make sure that they don't try to sneak away from the dare.

And there they were, sitting on the beds with nothing to do. Juvia decided to occupy the bed beside his and lay down, kicking off her boots in the process. With her back facing him, she didn't know that he was starting to trace the soft curve of her exposed legs and wondered how it would be good if they were wrapped around his hips while—

"Gray-sama," she snapped him out of his reverie.

"What is it?"

Juvia rolled over to face him and he had to admit that she was looking so cute and erotic right now.

"Juvia thinks she and Gray-sama should do something instead of waiting."

He arched a brow. "Like what?"

Her fingers started to fidget and she fumbled under his gaze, unsure of how to convey her message. "We could pretend that we're doing... you know..."

He immediately looked away. Her suggestion was brilliant but hearing her fake moans and creaking the bed won't help him to get rid of such dirty thoughts. But he had to agree because they were expecting it—especially when he's only wearing his pants and she was bare foot with her legs showing.

Gray sighed. "Fine. Come here." He patted the space beside him.

Juvia stood up from the bed and came over to sit beside him. Once done, he hastily inched his face closer to hers.

"This doesn't mean anything," he whispered and she only smiled, nodding in understanding.

He grabbed her face and kissed her hard. She didn't hesitate to open her mouth and tangle her tongue with his, moaning at the sensation. She grasped the base of his hair with her other hand tracing his abdomen as he rubs his hands on her legs. He only continued kissing her down to her chin then licking her neck, his warm breath tickling her. Once he had found her sensitive spot, he licked it all over then bit on it hard. She moaned at the pain, yanking his unruly locks.

He pulled away and admired his work, sucking it tenderly then undid the first few buttons to expose her shoulder and leave more marks. She wanted to stop him by pushing him away but her efforts were futile. He managed to pin her down and spread apart her legs. She was horrified at the sight of his head in between her legs. He flashed her a grin and the very next thing, he was sucking on the flesh of her thighs. Juvia kept on moaning and thrashing around that she had to grip the sheets to steady herself. Once done, he removed himself from her and admired the view: her blue hair was sprawled out with her chest heaving for air and her knees were closed; she was biting her lip and her eyes were wild with desire; her neck and shoulders were exposed with all the marks he left along with the ones on her thighs.

He hovered above her then kissed her lips lightly. He leaned down on her ear and whispered, "Next time, at my apartment."

Juvia could only nod, knowing that Gray didn't want to do it when the others are outside. She sat up on the bed and did the buttons of her dress. She fixed her clothes and hair then slipped on her boots. Once she was done, she shyly moved closer towards him and quickly pecked his cheek. After she pulled away, Natsu slammed the door open and told them that seven minutes was up and they needed to go back.

* * *

Epilogue

After the game, Juvia went out of the guild to head towards Fairy Hills when a hand pulled her to an alley and her lips were caught in a wild kiss. She was hoisted up with her legs wrapped on someone's waist and her eyes caught a flash of dark hair. She pulled away to see Gray smirking at her then licking his lips. She held his cheeks.

"Gray-sama, what are you—"

"I told you that there will be next time, right?" he whispered on her neck.

"B-But—"

He silenced her with a kiss. "We're gonna play seven minutes in heaven again."

With all the happenings, Juvia fainted and Gray caught her immediately, carrying her on his shoulder until they reached his place. When she woke up, she immediately remembered what he said and they played again.

The difference is it didn't last for seven minutes.

* * *

Do not worry about consummation part because I am still continuing it.

Thank you for reading.


	10. selfless and drunk thoughts

summary: all girls wanted was a little romance

* * *

Gray was quite irritated. It all started when he came from a mission very late and a drunk Juvia tiptoed towards him, rambling some nonsense with a lopsided grin on her face. His attention shifted to Cana who raised her beer mug and Erza told him that the water mage got drunk because she was feeling gloomy the past few days. His brows furrowed at that; his girlfriend never mentioned anything. Could it be that he's too busy to care? He didn't know.

Right now, the said girl was clumsily walking with him towards Fairy Hills. Most of the time, she would cling on his arm but there are times that she told him she'll walk by herself. Then, she whirled around and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Gray-sama," she said, her voice muffled with her face pressing on his chest.

She looked up at him and gave her sweetest smile. Gray could only look away and silently blush, still getting used to the fact that Juvia is his girlfriend and her crazy antics towards him. She stood on her toes, inching her face close to his so she could crush her lips upon hers. Gray closed his eyes, waiting to feel the softness of hers when all he felt was a warm breath tickling him. He opened his eyes and spotted her making a sad smile.

"Juvia can't, Gray-sama," she whispered audibly. "It's not Juvia's turn anymore."

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

She hiccuped first then giggled, dying down her laughter with a sigh. "Juvia is feeling sad because Gray-sama doesn't love Juvia."

"Hey! I—"

"Gray-sama still treats Juvia as the same." Her eyes were downcast. "Whenever we go on dates, Gray-sama never pays attention to Juvia and it was always her who does everything."

He started feeling guilty because it was all true—Gray wasn't an expert in the romance department. He never held her hand or even did any physical act with her. All they do is lounge in the guild and go on dates with Juvia initiating everything then he'll just go with the flow. Hell, he'll even have a brawl with Natsu when she's trying to capture his attention.

_You're such a jerk,_ a voice in his head reprimanded him.

He pulled her away gently by the shoulder. "Juvia, listen to me. It's just—"

She shook her head, holding both of his hands. "Juvia understands that Gray-sama isn't ready and she needs to wait. He can have all the time he wanted in this world."

"Wait. I need to—"

"Juvia will go now. Good night, Gray-sama."

And she started walking off while he was standing there, unsure of what to do.

* * *

"I thought you're not as dense as Natsu," Lucy mocked, frowning at his story.

"I heard that!" the dragon slayer yelled from the bedroom.

The first thing that came to Gray's mind was to go to Lucy and get some piece of advice; the blonde is a friend of Juvia and she's an expert with romance. But he never knew that the stellar mage would mock him straight to the eye.

"Don't lump me with that fire-eating bastard!" Gray barked and Lucy only laughed.

"Seriously, you need to do something. It's very unfair for her if you're not treating her like a girlfriend," she warned.

He raised a brow. "Like what?"

"Well... you could take her out on a date or... breakfast in bed?" she guessed with a teasing grin at the last part.

"What?!"

"Just initiate everything! You know, hold her hand or hug her at least. You should know that already."

Natsu's popped out of the door. "I think he doesn't 'cause he's a moron," he added.

"Shut up, fire breath!"

* * *

The next day, Juvia woke up to the worst hangover. She pulled the sheets over her head to stop the pounding headache but it didn't help; plus, the knocks on her door were getting impatient. Willing her strength, she stood up from the bed and swung her door open, eyes widening at the sight of Gray in a tux holding a bouquet of roses. He was frowning with a tint of red on his cheeks, clumsily shoving the bouquet to her.

Juvia took it from him. "Gray-sama, is there something wrong?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "You were sad last night so I thought that I..."

Memories suddenly came rushing back to, her head pounding from the pain. She held on the door handle for support with her other hand clutching on his shirt, dropping the bouquet in the mere process. All she could remember was almost kissing him and holding both his hands then she blushed because she had gone bolder than before.

"J-Juvia's sorry for the trouble, Gray-sama!" she apologized, pulling away from him and picking up the bouquet.

Gray only caught her wrist and pulled her closer towards him. "It's fine. Besides, you should let me in," he stated then looked sideways. "Erza will kill me if she found out I'm here."

Juvia only giggled then grabbed his face and kissed him, pulling the ice mage inside her room. Gray slammed the door shut and locked it, returning her kiss with equal fervor.

The rest was history.


	11. thanks for the meal

summary: devour you until the last drop

* * *

She became the bride of the ice demon. It was an arrangement made ever since she was born for the blood of a water demon lies in her. The demon was said to be unsatisfied of the women that the village offers, claiming that they're mere humans and their filthy blood don't suit him. Sometimes, they would offer him a virgin woman with a blood of demon, angel, or any other extraordinary being but it wasn't enough for him. The demon constantly demanded for a virgin bride with a blood of the finest quality and if the villagers didn't heed his order, they will all be slaughtered and the offering will have the worst punishment.

And here she was now, left in an abandoned river. The villagers told her that the demon will pick her up after a few hours and bring her in his lair. She didn't mind waiting but she had to do something while he wasn't there so she played with the water. She never knew that a man from the woods would observe her, his dark eyes lingering on her exposed legs due to her raised skirt. He licked his lips; he'll definitely have a way with that curvaceous body. In one swift move, he used teleportation and hugged her from behind, the water halting in the air then dropping back to the river.

He felt her shiver, slowly turning her head to see the demon smirking with his fangs glistening and dark eyes glowing in desire. He had unruly dark locks and a muscular body and she tried not to admire him. Wanting to break free from such thoughts, she tried to remove herself from him but her efforts were futile. His hold tightened and she felt his warm lips on her neck, her eyes widening at the contact.

"S-Stop..." she murmured, her voice faltering.

Without warning, he sunk in his fangs and she had to grip on the back of his head for support. This only motivated him further as she bent her head to the side for more access. At first, he stopped then his smirk widened—this woman will be his perfect bride. With that, he drank more of her blood and she could only moan, not bothering if it's from pain or pleasure that he's dipping his fingers on her skin roughly. Once done, he pulled away and caught her. She was panting, her face blushing and chest heaving for breath. He sat her on a nearby rock and settled himself between her legs. She weakly pushed him away, thinking that he might devour all her blood but she was wrong. He only licked the wound so it will heal fast. Once the wound had closed, he gave a brief suck on it and carried her bridal-style.

Through half-lidded eyes, she witnessed the iced wings protruding from his back. She felt the cold mist surrounding them and all she saw was darkness. While asleep, the demon whispered something in her ear.

"You are mine, Juvia."

* * *

I'll leave it at that. XD


	12. jumping to conclusions

summary: give me a hint of your feelings.

* * *

Natsu and Happy held out the clothes Juvia had been trying on earlier. Even though he had told her countless times that they all suit her, she would pick out a very different outfit and try it on and the cycle repeats. But the question is: why is Natsu with Juvia? Simple. Juvia invited Natsu to accompany her for a week to beautify for her Gray-sama since the dragon slayer knows something about the ice mage. Lucy and Erza knew this as well and supported their plan.

"Natsu, Juvia hasn't even picked one," Happy slightly complained. "If it was Lucy, she will already pick all of these."

Natsu nodded in agreement. "Do you think we should bring ice princess here and judge her outfit?" he muttered.

Happy beamed. "That's a great idea, Natsu!"

"Okay! Let's get—"

"N-Natsu-san! D-DON'T!" Juvia screamed from the dressing room, peeking from the curtain and still dressed in her winter gear.

The dragon slayer turned his head back and made a questioning look. Juvia only blushed and looked away, not wanting to give out details as to why she didn't want to see Gray.

"Now that I think of it, you're purposely running away from Gray this whole week," Natsu concluded and the water mage hid behind the curtain.

"You don't even go to the guild that often and just wait for us outside," Happy added worriedly.

The water mage sighed. "It's because Juvia thinks Gray-sama doesn't look so happy when he's with her."

Natsu scratched the back of his head in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

Juvia frowned, imagining the scenarios where Gray would smile with the others while he scowls when she's near. "Gray-sama never smiles at her whenever she approaches him. He seems happier without Juvia."

Sensing her blue eyes becoming glassy, Happy quickly came up with a retort. "That's not true. Gray is happy when he's with you! Gray is happy to be with everyone in Fairy Tail."

Juvia closed the curtains and hid in the dressing room, sitting on the floor and hugging her knees. "He is happy to be with everyone except for her."

"Is that why you're asking everyday if you're doing everything right because of that ice bastard?" Natsu asked curiously.

She didn't have to answer that question because they both know the answer. Suddenly, he opened the curtain slightly and she looked up a little to see his grin.

"You're not doing anything wrong, Juvia," he assured.

She sniffed. "But Gray-sama always says Juvia is annoying..."

He patted her hair. "That's not true. That ice princess always do that because he can't admit that he likes you."

Her senses awakened at the statement. "Is what Natsu-san saying true?" she inquired.

"Of course! Fairy Tail members never lie to their comrades," he stated and Juvia looked relieved.

"So, have you picked an outfit?" Happy asked, smiling.

"Juvia picks this one," she replied, holding out a long-sleeved green shirt with a black short skirt.

"I'll pay for that," Natsu deadpanned.

"N-Natsu-san, you don't need to."

"But I'm your date. Besides, Lucy would reprimand me if I didn't pay it for you."

Without further ado, he paid for the clothes and took her back to Fairy Hills. Once she got in, he immediately turned to the nearby bush.

"Ice pants, I know you're there," he stated irritably.

Gray went out of his hiding place, narrowing his droopy eyes in annoyance that he had been found out. Of course, Natsu's a dragon slayer. His nose can never be underestimated.

"Because of you, I had to handle her mood," Natsu fretted.

"Tch."

"Anyways, you could say something nice to her. That way, she won't bother me and Lucy."

Gray scowled. "It's not easy, flame brain. She's my stalker and she's very obsessed with me. She can jump into conclusions."

"I don't think Juvia would think like that, Gray," Happy intervened.

"Stop making excuses and talk to her," Natsu advised. "Like what you heard earlier, you like her so you two should have fun."

"I don't like her," Gray corrected him.

Natsu nodded in agreement. "You don't like her; you love her."

"SHUT UP!" the ice mage lashed out, Natsu and Happy giggling at him.

* * *

The very next day, Juvia went in the guild, smiling and skipping towards the bar. Mirajane noted her happy atmosphere and new outfit as she served an orange juice. She sipped on it, not noticing Gray sitting beside her.

The said man looked back to Natsu who was urging him to talk to Juvia. He just tch-ed under his breath and was about to approach her when Erza already beat him to it. The dragon slayer face-palmed at that.

"You really think Juvia looks good in this?" she asked.

Erza nodded. "It suits you," she confirmed then turned to the ice mage beside her. "Right, Gray?"

Juvia finally turned around to see Gray sitting there. She blushed then instantly shook her head, remembering that Gray wouldn't care if she looks good or not. He wouldn't, not in a million years.

_Gray-sama will say, "whatever" like he usually does._

"It looks good on you, Juvia."

She looked carefully at Gray to detect any signs of fallacy but found that he was looking away with a tint of red on his cheeks. She deduced that he wasn't lying at that.

She beamed. "Thank you, Gray-sama."

And he decided that this would be the last time he'll convey his hidden feelings.


	13. consummation part 4

The seventh time was a forceful act.

Ever since the river incident, Juvia already knew that her husband turned into a sex machine especially when they're alone. There wasn't a time that he wouldn't touch her or ghost his lips upon their skin. She already knew why he became insane—he badly wanted her to the point that he wouldn't let her outside without company or talk to another man except for the ones he trusted. He wanted to keep her. He wanted her to be his possession forever.

One time, she privately talked to Loke about it. She told him that she enjoyed his touches but Gray was reaching the point that he wasn't resting at all. Loke only served her tea as he chuckled about the current situation.

"Perhaps Gray is undergoing that phase again," he answered.

"What phase?" she asked, gingerly placing her teacup on the table.

Loke pushed back his glasses and explained, "When Ur-sama died, Gray became totally possessive of his belongings—may be it small or big. Lady Ultear and Prince Lyon immediately knew of his state and decided to play with him all day. That way, he won't go having tantrums and punishing the servants."

"Does that mean that Gray-sama wanted company to calm him down?" she guessed and the orange-haired man nodded.

"For the king, it is something that keeps him sane. That is the sole reason why they hired me."

"But Juvia is tired that he will always touch her whenever he wanted. Juvia just wanted to have a break from his habit."

"Perhaps the lady should know that you are someone he took a liking."

Juvia furrowed her brows. "What does Loke-san meant by that?"

"Gray was quite possessive of both Lady Ultear and Prince Lyon when they're all children. He even fancied Queen Lucy and some women but you are very different. I had never seen him display such quality especially when the council tried replacing you with some maids who could satisfy him."

"Did Gray-sama tried to touch them?"

Loke shook his head. "He did not even lay a single finger on them and he firmly announced that the one to bear his child would be you."

She only blushed. Gray might not know it but she was sure that he's getting close to loving her.

He added, "For now, the lady should just let him be. The king's a boy with fear after all."

**#**

That night, Juvia was unable to sleep. It was a first that Gray didn't touch her. She guessed that he must be tired from work. She sat up on the bed, grabbed her robe, and was about to head outside when she heard him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Juvia immediately froze in her tracks and turned around to see him glaring at her. Her eyes widened in fear, repeating in her head like a mantra that this man wasn't the same who adored her body with touches before.

"Juvia wanted to go to the garden. She cannot sleep."

He only glared more and she found herself trembling under his gaze.

"You are not going anywhere," he growled, standing up from the bed.

She backed away until she hit the door and Gray trapped her with his both hands. Juvia was cornered by a beast and she had no choice but to let him take her. Gray inched his face closer, his breath fanning her face and she only looked away so she won't be meeting his eyes.

"Juvia wouldn't leave you," she mumbled.

"Then you should just stay in the bed," he barked.

"But Juvia—"

Gray gritted his teeth then held her wrist and shoved her harshly on the bed. Juvia had no time to process everything as a naked Gray hovered on top and bruised her lips with angry kisses, ripping off her nightdress in the whole situation. She tried to push him away but he was strong that her resolve was getting futile. As much as she didn't want to, she can't help but be aroused and let him have her.

"Moan! Scream my name!" he told her, moving inside her deep and hard.

She only bit her lip, not giving in to his command. She wanted him to know that she's hurting, not admiring the way his muscles flexes or the passionate sucks on her skin that she tried to cover for they will be wincing marks tomorrow.

"Juvia." He pinched her clit. "Say it."

The queen was stubborn, shaking her head and crying neither in pleasure or pain. He was beyond mad—the queen was defying his order! Gray pulled her up so she was straddling him, both of them sitting on the bed as he grabbed her hips to ride him. He wanted her to moan. He wanted her to scream. He wanted more. More. MORE!

Juvia could only cry, biting on his shoulder to suppress the sounds he wanted to hear. He pulled her face away and dipped his fingers in her mouth, harshly wanting her to open them.

"Speak. Come on," he urged, making his thrusts faster and deeper.

She shook her head again, hugging his head to her chest then tracing the scar above his brow. She kissed his forehead many times to tell him that she won't leave him again. He didn't seem to get the message and Juvia knew to do one thing: pin him on the bed with all her might. That made him bewildered and the very next thing, he got a clear view of her tears with her blue tresses cascading down.

"Gray-sama, please do not hurt me," she begged, her whole form quivering.

Her tears dropped on his skin and she gulped hard, sniffing as more tears trickled down. Gray only stared with confused eyes. Did he make her like this? Is he the one to bring misery to the queen? But why? Why would he do such an atrocious act?

In one swift move, he pinned her down with his shaft perfectly inside her. "What should I do?" he asked, glaring at her.

She only looked away, fearing his animalistic urges would go out of control. "Juvia wants you to touch her but you shouldn't hurt her, Gray-sama."

"I'm not hurting you. I'm taking things in a hurry," he stated, frowning at her.

She looked back at him, his eyes intently staring at hers. "In a hurry?"

He sighed, his warm breath fanning her. "The council is nagging me again and I decided not to let you know. They have been making assumptions that you are unable to get pregnant so they had been telling me to take a servant in my chambers."

"W-What if what they said is true? What if Juvia can't get pregnant?" she huskily asked, worry in her tone.

He kissed her forehead gently. "I won't take another woman. You are my wife and you should be the one to bear my child."

"Really?" she peeped.

He only nodded and he took her gently, not making her know that he has something up his sleeve.

* * *

The eighth time was a supposed act of humiliation.

Gray's touches turned into minimal ever since the encounter in their bedroom. Juvia was happy that they finally made up and she could enjoy his company without him doing perverted thing—well not most of the time at least. She noted that he had been busier than the past few months and would make Gajeel accompany her all day. But with the raven-haired man's workload due to promotion as Supreme General, Sting and Rogue replaced him as the queen's guards. Gray noted that she had gotten closer to her own servants, especially the males but Juvia would assure him that her heart belongs to him to ease his jealousy (which he still denied).

One day, Juvia was invited in Gray's meeting with the council. She sat across Gray with Sting and Rogue at her side; it was supposed to be Meredy but she had a work in the palace's garden. She shifted idly on her seat, minding the eyes of the members on her. She didn't why she was suddenly invited to their meeting. Gray would usually have her doing her own stuff than meddling in these kind of affairs.

"If you don't all mind, what is Juvia going to do here?" she politely asked.

Erza chuckled lightly at her, smiling gently. "The king has something to announce regarding the queen."

"Oh."

Sting and Rogue both exchanged confused looks. They weren't informed about this.

Gray awkwardly coughed. "I decided to have the queen's chamber prepared with everything in red tonight."

The members were shocked and started whispering to each other. Juvia knew what that meant—consummation.

_But we've already had our honeymoon!_

"This time," he added, "I won't be the man to sleep with the queen."

Juvia halted in her seat and everyone froze. What nonsense is he saying? Why is the king not sleeping with the queen?

"What does Gray-sama mean?" she demanded for an answer.

"A male servant will sleep with the queen in her chamber for two months," he deadpanned.

Cana, Gildarts' daughter who replaced the old man at the moment, stood up from her seat and slammed her fists on the table. "What nonsense is that, Gray? Are you selling off your wife to someone else?" she yelled.

"Cana, don't speak like that in front of the king!" Macao countered, noticing the brunette gritting her teeth.

"What I decide is none of your business," Gray stated, glaring at her.

"Your highness, I don't see this as a solution for the production of an heir," Erza contradicted. "Both the king and the queen has no records of infertility. Perhaps it will take a long time for the queen to get pregnant."

"They have been trying for many months," Jura said. "I am sure the queen will bear a child in no time."

Ooba Babasama nodded. "I agree that the young child will give heir with the king's blood."

"My decision is final. Juvia will consummate with another man. She may freely choose any servant of her liking," Gray firmly pressed.

He stood from his seat and went out of the room, leaving the others to glance at Juvia out of worry.

"My lady, you don't have to heed his order. We are sure that you will get pregnant soon," Sting assured but it wasn't enough to ease her pain.

"Juvia will go have a rest now," she announced, standing up then leaving the room alone.

**#**

"Are you sure about this?" Loke asked, standing by the door.

"I know what I am doing," Gray told him, signing the papers on his desk.

"This will humiliate the queen."

Gray sighed, pausing from his actions. "I know."

Suddenly, the door slammed open to reveal a very frantic Meredy.

"What is it?" Loke inquired.

"L-Lady Ultear is—"

Suddenly, the said woman walked over to his desk and slapped him hard, shocking both Loke and Meredy. Gray didn't mind and continued signing his papers, ignoring his cousin completely. Ultear went to her last resort—she grabbed him by the collar.

"Juvia is not a freaking object, Gray! She's human!"

Gray didn't respond at her and she only gritted her teeth.

"Don't you love her? If you don't, you could've just said instead of having her sleep with another man."

"Juvia is not the problem," he finally replied.

Ultear silently slackened her hold, giving him the opportunity to pull away and stand properly. "Then who? Who is the problem?"

"It's the council."

Loke concluded, "So the king's announcement earlier was a warning..."

Gray nodded. "Juvia knows about this as well. Not only that, there's another threat."

"What is the lord talking about?" Meredy asked.

"The last servant of Jose Porla built his own city called Phantom and he wanted Juvia's hand in marriage."

**#**

That night, Juvia waited in the red room for any sign of Sting. She instructed him to come so that she could tell him about their secret plan. When she felt wind breeze enter the room, she whipped her head to see her servant, but it wasn't him. It was Gray who entered, wearing a knight's uniform. She stood up from the bed, welcoming him with a warm embrace and a quick kiss on the lips.

"Where's Sting?"

"I had him do something else. For now, we should distract them."

"Them? What does Gray-sama—"

Suddenly, his hand clamped over her mouth and he placed a finger over his lips, indicating to her to keep quiet.

"Nobody should know that I came here," he whispered, glancing at the shadow from outside.

Juvia only nodded, his hand pulling away from her mouth.

"What does Gray-sama have in mind?" she asked in a very audible whisper.

He chose to ignore the question and guide her towards the bed, both of them sitting on the edge. He only inched closer, cupping her cheeks gently.

"We have to do _it_," he firmly announced.

She slightly pulled away, shocked at his words. "W-What are you implying?"

"The guards out there are making sure that you consummate with Sting. We have no other choice but to do it."

"Gray-sama, are you saying we do our nightly activities in this room?"

He blushed and scratched the back of his head. "You could say that," he answered.

She blushed as well, noting that the very red room was the exact room where they were supposed to consummate before. She made a thoughtful look, remembering the first where Gray didn't took her and placed awkward kisses on her neck. Despite being nervous, she appreciated his touches and she decided that she should grab this rare chance. They didn't have a proper honeymoon in the red room.

"Then, Juvia guesses we should spend our honeymoon again..." she trailed off, fumbling with the knot of her robe tie.

"Is this about the first time?" he inquired.

She only said nothing and continued to peel off the robe from her body, leaving her naked and bare to him. Gray only took in the sight and roamed his dark eyes on every curve, making her embarrassed at the whole ordeal. Her husband inched closer and grabbed her waist then planted his lips upon hers. She didn't hesitate to open her mouth and coax his tongue in, tangling it with hers with her body pressed against his.

That night, he took her again and again but Juvia made sure not to moan out his name in fear. Instead, she just whispers it in his ear along with her confession. But Gray never replies and just grunts out her name which made her morose.

_Gray-sama doesn't love Juvia,_ she thought as she cried on her release.

**#**

The next day, the two of them sat on the throne as they listen to their kingdom's citizens regarding with some complaints and pleadings of help. Juvia paid them no attention since she was still thinking about what had transpired last night and she had to pretend that nothing happened. Suddenly, someone familiar came in the room and she blinked her eyes for many times to confirm that it was definitely one of her loyal knights.

"It has quite been a while since I've seen Lady Juvia," he mused, clad in elegant robes and smirking.

"T-Totomaru...?" Juvia mumbled his name, unsure as to why he's still alive after the massacre.

"I see that you have survived my punishment," Gray stated, smirking back at him.

Totomaru only chuckled. "Well, I need to get back everything that I have from top to bottom."

"So you had decided to build Phantom City after Porla's fall?" the king guessed and Totomaru nodded.

"Totomaru-kun, what do you wish to speak with us?" Juvia asked, changing the subject to avoid the tension.

"Well, I just want something from Lord Gray."

Gray arched a brow at that. "What is it?"

Totomaru grinned. "I want the queen's hand in marriage."

Everyone in the room were bewildered by his bold statement that Sting and Rogue immediately stood in their stance, defending Juvia from the guest. Loke cleared his throat to speak.

"The queen is tied to this kingdom and she will be here for the rest of her life."

He only chuckled then laughed hard at them. "That won't stop me from taking her. She was betrothed to me in the first place. She _is_ mine."

"The lady isn't yours and never will be," Rogue shot back at the Phantom King.

"We will do everything to protect her," Sting added.

Gray raised a hand to halt them in their actions. "Are you saying that you are the original king of Fire Country before Natsu?"

The other king's grin widen. "No wonder you're the king of this place. You're quite smart."

"Thank you for the compliment." Gray smiled then his expression went serious. "If you want the queen's hand, you can have it."

Juvia gasped. _Did he just—_

"Gray, what are you saying?!" Loke questioned, dropping the formalities.

"This guy can have Juvia's hand, but he can never have her heart," Gray responded knowingly. "He cannot even persuade her to go with him."

"Does that mean that I'll have to take the queen by force?" Totomaru inquired.

Gray answered, "Do whatever you want, but Juvia will never be yours. Even if you wage a war against me, she will be the queen of my place."

"Then, a war it is."

The Ice king nodded. "A war it is."

* * *

sorry for being late~

I just got home from Palawan and I've been there for five days so... yeah XD


	14. consummation part 5

The ninth time was the calm before the storm.

After three weeks of pretending that Juvia was sleeping with Sting, Gray had decided to come out with a tactic to save Juvia from Totomaru and his men—make her escape to Tower of Heaven. On the other hand, the Phantom King already made a move to forcefully take her by making one of his men visit the palace or giving a fake invitation letter from Fire Country. Because of Gajeel, Juvia already knew about Totomaru's plan and he was damn serious, to the point that she wasn't safe anymore. One afternoon, she was secretly walking at the plaza with Gajeel when a mysterious man came up to her. Judging by the voice, the two knew that it was Totomaru. Hiding in a nearby alley, the three started to talk.

"Totomaru-kun," Juvia whispered so others won't hear, "please go back."

"I won't," he insisted. "I've been longing for you because you are my bride."

"But Gray-sama is—"

"That man won't love you. You are just a wife to him."

"Juvia may be a wife to him, but the people needs her."

He caught her wrist and gripped it tightly, making it hard for her since he was a loved servant and a good friend. "I need you too. You are my queen, not his."

"Juvia..." she started, not wanting to hurt his feelings, "Juvia belongs here and to Gray-sama. Juvia is sorry."

He gritted his teeth in annoyance. He didn't get to his kingdom back and the supposed queen was turning him down! "Why?!"

"Oi," Gajeel interfered, stepping between him and her, glaring at the Phantom King with his crimson eyes. "You may be a king, but you're just a mere guest here so you have no right to lash out in front of her."

Totomaru glanced back at her while she tries to hide behind Gajeel who was still glaring at the man who tried to kidnap her for many times. Without further ado, he slipped back his hood on and left, but Juvia knew that he'll come back.

**#**

Lyon set back his cup of tea on the table as he glanced out of the window, fully knowing that Totomaru was in the town and probably settling his score on Juvia. Erza sat on the nearby couch, waiting as Gray solemnly sat on his chair, chin over crossed hands as he started to formulate his speech.

"Are the preparations done, Erza?" he asked.

The scarlet-haired woman nodded. "Jellal had it already fixed."

Gray turned to his cousin. "The carriage?"

"It will be around with my permission in no time," Lyon assured.

"How about Natsu?" he inquired.

Just as Erza was about to speak, the door slammed open to reveal the said man, dressed in a commoner's outfit and grinning. He was narrating about his escapade from Gray's guards and how he missed bullying them.

"Natsu, do not bully the guards or I will kill you," Erza threatened, glaring at the man and emitting a dark aura.

Natsu immediately straightened and gulped. "Aye!"

"Where's Lucy?" Lyon asked.

Natsu scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "She's pregnant. Again."

"Anyways," Gray changed the topic, "you already knew why you're here, right?"

The salmon-haired guy nodded. "I've seen him earlier. He looked so dejected."

"You know what to do with him."

"Of course, I do."

**#**

That night, Juvia hesitantly spoke to Gray about her meeting with Totomaru earlier. She tried to persuade him about making peace with Phantom City but her husband was clearly against it.

"He waged a war on us. All I could do is protect this place," Gray reminded her.

"Gray-sama, Totomaru-kun was probably just kidding around or he maybe loves Juvia in such way so he just can't accept defeat."

"Juvia, that guy wanted you and he won't stop until he gets what he wanted."

She quickly added, "Juvia only wanted peace for her people."

Gray sighed. He knew she was having a dilemma since he's her husband and Totomaru was an old friend. He sat beside her on the bed and kissed her forehead, assuring her that it will all be better.

"I know it's not easy for you, but I can't go back to my word."

"Is there any way to stop this?"

Sadly, he shook his head and Juvia had to do the last resort. She kissed him, straddling him down on the bed while taking off his clothes. She will pleasure him until the memory of war is wiped away from his mind.

* * *

The tenth time was a possessive statement.

Juvia didn't succeed in her plan. Gray was still determined to have a war against Totomaru and she didn't know what drives him to do so. With that, she silently slipped out of their bedroom and went straight to the bathroom. She didn't even take off her nightdress as she went in the water-filled tub, then cutting her wrist to let the blood flow out.

If this will only be the last way for peace, she'll do for the both of them.

And she slept again, hoping that she'll die in bliss.

**#**

After a few hours, Gray heard a high-pitched scream. He hastily sprang out the bed, putting his robe on, and dashed towards the source. When the maids alerted him about the bathroom, he went there to see Meredy trembling at the sight of Juvia lying lifelessly in the tub with blood coming out of her wrist. Without further ado, he quickly carried her in his arms and instructed the maids to bring Aries in their room. As he laid her on the bed, he ripped off a cloth from the sheets and tied it on her open wrist, praying that she won't leave him just like what the rest did.

Once Aries came in, she quickly examined Juvia, politely ordering Gray to get out for a while and have a change of clothes. He didn't mind and had Loke accompany him in the dressing room.

"I can't believe the lady would do that," Loke stated.

"Loke, do you think it's because of the war?" Gray wondered, buttoning up a white shirt.

"I think it is. Considering that she loves the both of you but not in the same manner."

Gray frowned. "Does she... not love me anymore?"

Noting the worry in his voice, Loke chuckled. "What is there to concern about, your Highness?"

"Who do you think Juvia belongs to?" he responded with a question.

"Juvia belongs to the king."

Still, he frowned. Juvia might belong to him but she was concerning herself over the enemy.

He's jealous, Loke thought sneakily.

**#**

After a few minutes, Aries informed them to come in. Gray spotted that Juvia was already awake, dressed well with her wrist bandaged. On the other hand, Aries told them about her condition.

"The queen was stressed due to the upcoming war but all in all, she's fine," Aries said and added, "There's also a big news."

Gray arched a brow. "Big news?"

Aries nodded enthusiastically and gently rubbed a hand on Juvia's stomach. "Congratulations, his Majesty."

Gray skeptically stared at his wife then at her stomach. "Juvia is pregnant?" he guessed.

Aries nodded to assure him and he found himself smiling. After countless of trysts, Juvia finally got pregnant by none other than him.

"I will leave the two of you to talk," Aries excused then turned to Loke. "Let's go, Leo-kun."

Loke didn't need to be told otherwise as he escorted her outside, giving privacy to the couple. Once alone, Gray sat on the edge of the bed, holding her hand. Juvia only looked away, not wanting to face him after her failed attempt. Nonetheless, Gray settled himself on top of her gently and tilted her chin so her gaze would be fixed on his. She nervously eyed him, knowing that he'll punish her.

"Juvia, why did you do that?" he asked.

"Gray-sama, Juvia didn't want to have a war so—"

"You killed yourself, thinking that it's the only way."

"Juvia—"

"You told me that you're mine, right? Why are you following my father's footsteps?"

"Juvia didn't mean to—AH!"

Gray inserted two fingers in her clit deeply, making her moan and thrash around. She desperately clung on his shoulders, hugging him to her as he inserted another finger to etch in her mind that he's the only one to do those things to her. Juvia had a hard time silencing her moans so she repeatedly kissed Gray on the lips, not wanting anyone to gain knowledge of their act. Once she had her release, Gray removed himself from her and licked her essence coated on his fingers. While panting for breath, she watched him, eyes hazy and lips swollen red.

"You should take care more," he advised after licking his fingers. "You're carrying our child."

But Juvia didn't reply. She looked unsure about something.

"What is it?"

"Does Gray-sama love Juvia?"

Again, he didn't reply and maybe Totomaru was right. She was only a wife, not someone he loves despite what both Loke and Lucy insist.

"I... don't know."

He looked troubled, knowing that Juvia had loved him for so long.

"There will be a time that I'll learn to love you," he relieved her. "For now, I will try my best to be a good husband."

She slowly sat up and hugged him. "Juvia will wait."

He ruffled her hair. "I know you will."

"Will you really have a war with him?"

"... yes."

**#**

After a month, Juvia was ordered to stay in her room and wait for assistance. Gray already notified her about the plan and told her that it will hurt him not to see his son grow up. Nonetheless, he'll send her letters until things got better. She gently rubbed a hand on her stomach, remembering how he wanted to name their child Fuyu. Her train of thought was abruptly cut when someone knocked on the door. She stood up and opened it to reveal Lyon and Meredy.

"The preparations have been made, lady," Meredy informed.

"We have to go, Juvia," Lyon stated, reaching out a hand to her. "Jellal is waiting outside."

Juvia nodded and took his hand, looking back at the room where she spent her nights with him.

_Gray-sama..._

She shook away those thoughts and looked forward, hoping to have a good future with their son.

Thus, it ended the king's affair four years ago.


	15. consummation part 6

This is it, everyone. Thank you for those who supported the consummation series. By the way, this series will be published alone in God knows when because I had been busy (school works really wanted to make my life hard).

Hope you enjoy reading the ending.

* * *

It has been four years since they had last seen each other. She still wrote letters to him despite him not returning the favor. She sighed—maybe he was too busy to pay her even a little bit of attention. Not only that, he firmly announced two years ago that their marriage was over, leaving Juvia helpless and with no money. With Jellal's help, she and her son—Fuyu—were able to live in a small house in town. Jellal and Erza would visit them often and made sure that no one will know of her identity as Gray's family. And after four years, the long wait is over.

One day, Fuyu clumsily opened the door to reveal Lyon along with Meredy and Ultear. When Juvia went downstairs, she was surprised to see them addressing Fuyu as the young prince. Lyon turned his attention towards Juvia and instructed her to pack their clothes for they will leave the place immediately.

"Where will we go?" she inquired, holding the four-year old Fuyu in her arms.

"We're going back," Lyon answered with a grin. "The kingdom needs a queen."

* * *

Gray stayed up all night in his study to aid his paper works. He knew that Juvia will come today and decided not to face her and their child. It had been four years and he never made a move to communicate with them. The war lasted until two years ago and he had to cut his ties to save them both, knowing that Fuyu will be fatherless in the process. Actually, it was a big fat lie that they are divorced because the council still holds their marriage vows and certificate.

Since the war is over and Natsu had conquered the Phantom City, Gray had to move from the beginning and regain his lost family even though other rich families started to offer their daughters to him because of the issue. To break his thoughts, a knock was heard and when he gave his confirmation, it revealed Loke who smiling from ear to ear.

"What is it?"

Loke's eyes twinkled in delight. "Your Highness, the Lady is here along with the young Majesty."

He nodded. "Tell her to go in alone and let her child rest. It's past his bedtime."

Loke bowed and went outside to instruct Juvia about Gray's condition. After a few minutes, she went in and he had to take in her sight garbed with a commoner's outfit. He had to admit, she's still beautiful in those. They both heard the door close and she gulped, nervousness creeping on her as the man she loved (and still does) stares at her.

"What do you need?" he asked in a husky voice.

She almost blushed at it but reminded herself as to why she was here in the first place. "Lyon-sama mentioned to Juvia that the kingdom needs a queen."

"And you thought that you might be able to be in the position, correct?"

She nodded, knowing that he's perfectly right about it. She heard many things about him from other rich women who planned on marrying him, but they never knew about the love they shared.

_Or maybe Juvia was the only one who loved in the first place._

"Don't get your hopes up high just because I married you before. You're my wife back then because of my father and I don't intend on marrying you again."

"I-If Gray-sama says so," she hesitantly mumbled.

So this was it. Everything was over from the very beginning. Her life with him was just an image—nothing more, nothing less.

"Do you have anything to say?" he inquired.

"Juvia wonders if Gray-sama already learned to love her..."

He stilled for a moment. He have to push her away and act like she means nothing to him for the sake of this kingdom. He have to stay tough.

"I didn't." He knew that he sounded so pathetic.

After an awkward silence, she giggled lightly. "You are a terrible liar, Gray-sama."

He stood up and slammed his fists on the desk. "I'm not lying."

"Yes, you are. Lyon-sama told Juvia that you desperately hid our marriage facts and told Jellal-san to—"

In one swift move, he was already in front of her, cupping her cheeks gently and bruising her lips with kisses. He pushed her on the nearby wall and hoisted her up, wrapping her legs around his hips. She didn't hesitate to kiss him back and wound her fingers in his hair, earning her a grunt. She opened her mouth to let his tongue in, her legs wrapping tighter around him and back arching to him. He only pulled her closer, missing her touch and scent. After the lip-lock session, they both pulled away and panted for air. Juvia slightly brushed her lips on his, fluttering her eyes open to stare at his dark ones.

"He told me about your condition," Gray mentioned.

"Juvia and Fuyu have been penniless in Jellal's tower, but he lends us money whenever we need it."

He chuckled lightly, brushing a hair from her face. "It was my money that he lent you. He made sure to hide you two well."

"Gray-sama, did you not really learn to love Juvia at all?" she asked seriously.

This time, he planted a brief kiss on her lips. He sighed. "I learned to love you a long time ago; I just don't want to admit it."

"Why?"

"Because there's the war and I'm afraid to lose you both."

"Juvia already promised she won't leave."

He tch-ed under his breath. "Still..."

She pulled his face and kissed him deeply, reminding him of the love she has for him. He only kissed back, pulling her close but she had to break it. This wasn't the right time for this. Someone might come in.

"Juvia, I want you," he murmured on her neck, brushing his lips on it.

"Gray-sama." Juvia attempted to push him away. "We shouldn't—" He bit on her exposed flesh and she moaned. "Not here."

He immediately took the hint and hastily led her to the bedroom they shared before. He didn't hesitate to rip off her clothes and taste the innocence he had taken for many times. Juvia could only moan and whimper, begging for pleasure and clutching the sheets tight as he takes her to the edge. They reached heaven for many times, only to tangle themselves in each other's embraces in the end.

* * *

Juvia awoke next morning to fleeting kisses on her legs. When she lifted up the sheets, shock was embedded on her face at the sight of Gray in between her legs.

"Gray-sama..." she whispered, stifling a moan as he lingers his hands on her thighs.

"I can't get enough of you." He showered her stomach with kisses.

She wanted him to stop, but her hands seem to entangle itself in his hair and motivate him to do his ministrations. He chuckled, inserting a finger in her and sucking on her neck. She pretended she didn't want this—she had to control herself and worry about the numerous hickeys on her skin. When he was done, he left her panting for air and staring at him with half-lidded eyes, watching as he sucks off her essence from his fingers.

"Thanks for the meal," he told her as she laid there with her legs wide open.

"We need to get dressed. Juvia is worried about Fuyu," she informed him.

"Go clean yourself."

But Juvia didn't budge from her spot. She still stared at him in the same position. After a few minutes, he sighed and carried her towards the bathroom so they could wash together.

* * *

Loke arranged the papers on Gray's desk while waiting for the king's arrival. In the middle of it, the door slammed open to reveal a worried-looking brown-eyed woman with short white hair. She was constantly fidgeting for unknown reasons.

"Is there something troubling you, Yukino?" the orange-haired adviser asked.

"My family—the Aguria's—is here," she announced.

That made him worry in an instant. Yukino ran away from home last year and her family desperately made measures to get her back—to the point that they offered Angel to be Gray's wife just to merge the Ice Kingdom with them and make the family as one. Gray denied the offer many times and the family decided not to bother him again. This time, they don't know what they are up to.

"Hide, Yukino. I will tell the king about this."

Yukino only nodded and heeded his orders. Loke hastily went out of the office and dashed towards Gray's room. He knocked on the door few times, then it opened to reveal Gray only clad in a white robe.

"Did I disturb his Majesty?"

Gray shrugged. "Not really."

"There's an important news. The Aguria's are here."

That made his blood run cold. "Entertain them in the throne room. I'm going to prepare."

* * *

Gray sat on his throne, clearly unamused about the sudden visit of the Aguria's. They still insisted on offering Angel to him since he's in need of a wife and an heir. He wanted to laugh at them. Oh, if only they knew that he and Juvia never divorced and Fuyu was the heir to the throne.

"Angel told me about her sentiments in this case and she had taken a liking on the young king," Mrs. Aguria mentioned, her daughter smiling sweetly at him.

"I'm afraid I don't share the same sentiments," Gray countered.

"It would also be a benefit if the kingdom will have an Aguria as a wife," she added but Gray only shook his head in negation.

"I know that it would be a good deal, but I won't accept the offer. I already have a queen and an heir for the throne."

The Aguria's were bewildered. They had been spying him but they never knew about him having a wife and a child already. Could it be that—

"Dad!" a child beamed, opening the door and running up to him.

Gray stood up from his seat and walked over, catching Fuyu before he fell on the floor. He carried his child in his arms and turned to see a frantic Juvia looking everywhere for any sign of their son.

"Mom!" Fuyu called, waving his hand to catch her attention. "Here!"

Juvia finally turned to them and blushed at the sight of her husband holding their child in front of the others. It was a very rare sight of Gray to show such affection in public so she had to act properly.

"Is she the queen?" Angel, who rose from her seat, asked in disbelief.

Juvia was pulled by Gray and he kissed her forehead gently. "Yes, she is."

"How come? You announced to public that you're officially divorced. There is no way—"

"I hid our marriage facts to protect them. That's the sole reason why I don't accept any hand in marriage."

"My daughter could be a mistress of yours," Mr. Aguria brought up the idea.

Juvia worriedly glanced at Gray and tightened her hold on him.

"I'm afraid my wife's jealousy gets out of hand," he commented.

Suddenly, Loke interrupted the tense conversation. "I think the Aguria's should go home. The king and the queen will be busy for their ceremony of remarriage."

Mr. Aguria gritted his teeth annoyance and stomped out of the room, followed by a frantic Mrs. Aguria and a glaring Angel. Once they left, Loke and the others immediately bowed.

"Welcome back, My Lady," he said then stood up. "I sincerely apologize for not welcoming you and the young prince."

"It's fine. Are Sting and Rogue ready?"

He nodded.

"Very well. I think Fuyu-kun will have more playmates."

* * *

While Fuyu was busy playing with Sting and Rogue at the garden, Juvia and Gray had been making preparations for their wedding. He wanted the two of them to start again. This time, no more forcing and secrets between them. As she scrutinizes all the wedding dresses prepared by Virgo, he hugged her from behind, nuzzling his face on the crook of her neck.

"Your heart is beating fast," he noticed. "Are you nervous about the wedding in a couple of days?"

After a few minutes, she nodded. "Juvia will be married to you again. She didn't think that we'll be complete again."

"I just can't stand it when you're away from me."

She pulled away and turned around to face him. "Did Gray-sama see other women while I was away?"

"I almost did, but I remembered you so I didn't."

She giggled at the remark and kissed his lips lightly.

"Meredy told Juvia that we won't see each other starting tomorrow until the wedding day."

"We should make up the most of it then."

"H-How?"

He only smirked, placing her hair on the other shoulder and breath tickling the exposed flesh of her neck. "You know what I mean, Juvia."

She momentarily blushed and placed a hand on her chest to calm her erratic breathing. She wanted to argue, but with his husky voice and great manipulation skills, she will give in. But she had to anyways.

For it is what the king desires.

* * *

After a couple of days of staying apart, it was now the wedding day. Juvia was garbed in a traditional Water Lands wedding dress—blue Victorian kimono with dark ruffled hems and small corset at the waist. Her hair was adorned with the butterfly clip at the side and she wore the usual blue doll shoes in Water Lands. She walked towards the altar, noticing that there are only few people in the chapel. The guests included the council and some of their friends who came from neighboring countries.

Her attention drifted to her knights—Sting and Rogue—who were clad in suits. Sting's arm was crossed with Yukino's and she immediately knew of their relationship. On the other side, Gajeel brought his wife, Levy McGarden, who was a librarian in the Phantom City. Lyon dangled with the engagement ring on Meredy's finger and Loke's arm was draped around Aries.

In a few steps, she will reach the altar with Fuyu, Lucy, Natsu, and Gray waiting for her.

One step.

He smiles, reaching a hand.

Another step.

Her eyes landed on his stretched arm.

Final step.

She takes it, with him kissing the top.

And now, the consummation will begin again.

* * *

I think I suck at endings. Anyways thank you for all those who supported consummation series! I'll be publishing other Gruvia fics in the future so watch out.

ciao~


	16. just one date

summary: and I won't request for another round, mister

* * *

Juvia patiently waited for Gray at the guild. He told her last time that they could go out (he refused to call it a date) together after his mission. And she was ecstatic that she went at the guild too early. While Gray was still out of sight, she spent her time talking with Cana and Lisanna. After that, she'll help Mira a little then go to the library. In the end, she'll wait for Gray and he would only brush her off, making up some alibi that he forgot countless of times.

Cana was aware of the fact and even informed Mirajane and Erza about it. She didn't like the way Gray stood her up for so many days. He even did that on her birthday last month. With that, the two she-devils decided to force Gray to take Juvia out on a date, making sure that he won't run away by tying him up on a chair. Not wanting to face their wrath even more, he invited Juvia on a date even though he didn't want to. The water mage didn't mind and felt glad that she and Gray will finally go on a date.

But she never felt having fun. She looked at her side and saw Gray scowling and gritting his teeth in annoyance. He was glaring at anyone and anything and she sighed mentally. Maybe, this was a bad idea after all. Being forced by Mirajane and Erza is not a good idea of Cana.

"Is that Gray-san?" a female voice asked.

They both turned to see Lyon and Chelia in their casual attires. Lyon was holding some bags while Chelia was waving at the water mage. Juvia could only muster a little smile and a lifeless wave.

"What are you doing here?" Gray spit out annoyingly at Lyon.

"Ooba Babasama instructed us to buy some food supplies for the kitchen," the other ice mage responded.

Chelia beamed, "So are you two on a date?"

Juvia blushed. "W-Well, Juvia—"

"Getting shy eh?" Lyon noticed then turned to Gray. "You should take care of her."

"I don't need to hear those things from you."

"You need to, Gray. I am your superior."

"I'm not a kid, Lyon."

"U-Uhmm... Gray-sama—"

"Lyon, we need to go. We might interrupt them!" Chelia reminded.

"C-Chelia, G-Gray-sama and Juvia aren't da—"

"I'll see the two of you then. At least buy her food, Gray. She looks thinner than before," Lyon said.

"Whatever," Gray muttered under his breath.

The two mages went off and Juvia was slightly glad that Lyon still worries about her condition—unlike Gray who constantly brushed off her advances.

"Where do you want to go?" he deadpanned.

"J-Juvia wanted to go to the restroom."

Before he could say anything, she ran off. She wasn't really going to the nearest restroom, instead she was already going back to Fairy Hills. She cannot take being around him when she knew that he didn't enjoy being around her. Just when she turned to a corner, she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry! Are you alright?" the woman asked.

When Juvia looked up, it was none other than Lucy together with Plue. Juvia cannot help it and teared up in front of her, letting out all her frustrations and the early mornings she woke up and late hours she waited to have a date with Gray.

"J-Juvia, what's the matter?" Lucy asked again, slightly frantic at the sight of her crying.

"Lucy, who's there?" Happy flew in with Natsu following in tow.

"Why is Juvia crying here?" Natsu inquired.

"I don't know." Lucy shrugged.

"G-Gray-sama doesn't want to have a date with Juvia," the water mage cried. "He's very angry."

"I bet that it isn't true. Gray is not angry and you're important to him," Lucy assured but Juvia knew that it was the opposite.

"Gray-sama is!" she insisted. "He even stood up Juvia for many times!"

Now that was what made Natsu's blood run cold.

"Where the hell is that popsicle bastard?!" the pyromaniac yelled and Lucy had to hold him back so he won't destroy the town in search of the ice mage.

"Juvia, we'll go to my place, okay? You need to eat and rest."

Juvia could only nod at her kindness, knowing that Gray will be angrier that she ditched him.

* * *

The next day...

"How did it go?" Erza and Mirajane both asked at the ice mage who sat on a bar stool.

"She ditched me," he firmly stated.

Their jaws dropped. "What?!"

"She ditched me," he repeated firmly. "I waited but she never came."

"It's practically your fault that she ditched you," Cana teased.

Gray raised a brow at that. "What are you getting at?"

"I said, it's your fault."

The ice mage slammed a fist on the counter. "How come this is my fault? I even agreed to date her and you say that this is my fault?"

"Of course, it is. You agreed but not because you wanted. You agreed because Erza and Mira are forcing you that time. Ya think Juvia's blind to ignore that fact?"

"Well she should be happy that I even agreed in the first place."

Cana held down her barrel of booze in a loud thud. "That's the point! She's not happy, Gray. You stood her up for many times. You purposely took missions to avoid her."

"And what does it have to do with me?"

Cana controlled the urge to strangle him. "She had been waiting here all this time. She won't eat meals because she always know that you'll treat her. She wakes up earlier than expected just to see you first. When you're away on a mission, she'll wait until night just to welcome you back. You're fucking blind, Gray!"

"I did not tell her to do those! I've rejected her many times and she'll try again," he shot back.

"Still, can't you take her on just one date? I mean, look at her efforts. If she keeps on having that routine, she'll die early. It's not good for—"

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone in the guild were bewildered at that. Cana only gritted her teeth in annoyance and went back to drinking her booze. Gray only ignored the others and stormed out of the guild, wanting to cool his head. He never knew about that routine of hers. And from all people, Cana had to tell him to take her out on a date. He wanted to take her out on a date, but he didn't want to get her hopes up high. He's now in the stage of being attracted to her but he only pushes her away 'cause she might end up like Ur and the others.

_She had been waiting all this time... just for me,_ he realized.

He sighed. He needed to wear something decent.

* * *

The moment she stepped out of Lucy's apartment was the moment she saw Gray standing at the front, wearing a dark dress shirt and pants with sneakers. Both of his hands were in his pockets and she could witness the faint blush on his cheeks.

"G-Gray-sama—"

"Let's go on a date."

"E-Eh?!"

He blushed further. "I won't repeat myself, Juvia."

She only went closer and studied his face, seeing nothing but sincerity. Afterwards, she lightly tugged on his sleeve to gain his attention.

"Juvia will change in Fairy Hills. Will you mind waiting?"

He chuckled. "I won't mind."


	17. definitely loving it

summary: she knew it was very wrong and he convinced her of the opposite

* * *

Juvia wasn't supposed to love the feeling of their grinding bodies together. She wasn't supposed to love his kisses on her skin.

It all started when Natsu threw a party at his house and since she was a part of the gang, she had no choice but to come. Her friends started dancing and drinking 'til they drop but Juvia never moved from her spot because she never dance and drink liquor. Out of pure boredom, she went to the comfort room and thought of a plan to escape, not knowing that Gray came in, only finding out when he hugged her from behind. She was glad of course because he's her ultimate crush, but she knew it was wrong since he reeked of alcohol.

She tried to remove his hold from her but he didn't budge and only kissed her exposed flesh then carried her towards the nearest room. He ripped off her clothes and took her until he was satisfied. On the other hand, she tried not to cling on him tighter as she let him take her virginity forcefully while crying for him to stop. Gray only chuckled, watching her suffer and writhe underneath him. After that, she hastily covered herself with the blood-stained sheets and went straight towards the bathroom and hid there.

It was a mistake since she couldn't hide from him for the sheet got stuck on the door. Gray pulled on it slightly.

"You don't have to regret it, Juvia," he said and she could hear him chuckling. "I know you loved it."

"Gray-sama," she responded from the other side, "please stop."

"You think I'm drunk not to remember?" he scoffed then chuckled again. "I remembered it all: your blue hair; your lips; your smell; the curves of your body; and your legs that drive me wild."

"Gray-sama, don't say anything," she pleaded, gripping on the sheets to protect herself.

"You even wrapped your legs around me when I moved in. You think that would convince me that you hate it?"

She could only whimper because it was the horrible truth—she loved it. And she's craving for another one right now.

After laughing, he spoke: "You can take the bed once you finished. The couch is mine."

**#**

Once Juvia had finished crying, she slowly went out of the bathroom, still clutching the sheets on her. True to his words, she found him sleeping on the couch with nothing but his boxers on. She silently skipped towards him and tried to cover him despite his high tolerance of coldness. When she slighlty brushed her hand on his skin, he immediately caught it and pulled her down to him.

"Gray-sama!" she squeaked, trying to remove herself from him.

Instead, he rolled them over so she would be beneath him then entered her suddenly, making her moan in pain.

"Juvia," he breathed on her ear huskily. "Wrap your legs around me."

She wanted to argue but with the serious tone he's using, she did comply and held on him tight. He only did the same and slumped his body on top of hers gently, burying his face on her neck until she felt him fall asleep. Her heart beat fast but she didn't seem to mind and let things slide for now.

**#**

They never got in contact with each other since then. Juvia thought it would be for the better, despite both of them remembering it. Hell, he was even mentally undressing her with his eyes whenever she's near. Gray thought otherwise. He wanted her badly. He made attempts to touch her once they were alone but Juvia would always bring company and he knew why.

The charade only halted when they were paired up to dance tango for their exam. Gray invited Juvia in his apartment since it has wider space for them to practice. It was very awkward, considering that Juvia would slightly slip because she still feels conscious whenever he touches her. When he couldn't hold it any longer, he hoisted her up and trapped her on the nearest wall, leaving open-mouthed kisses on her lips with all the frustration he's having for many weeks. When Juvia wasn't kissing him back or urging him to continue, he was about to stop but didn't when she tugged at his hair and kissed him back.

The practice was forgotten for the time being and they indulged in each other's embrace, only to regret what they had done later.

**#**

They both knew that they can't get enough of each other. Most of the time, Gray will be the one to initiate, but there are times that Juvia will seek him. It happened when she was practically jealous of a female classmate who desperately clung to him during his soccer practice. She was so jealous that she didn't hesitate to kiss him once they're finally alone in her apartment and he let her do things she wanted. Not only that, he didn't mind holding her in public. Juvia would shyly avert herself away from him, but he'll insist. Rumor spread fast in their school and the mere idea of them dating was too overwhelming for the bluenette.

But they weren't dating. They were just having sex.

And they both can't stop.

As he fucks her again on the kitchen counter, she started to ponder about things. Sure, she wanted his touch but she wanted more. She craved for more. The problem is: he couldn't give it. It's a pure selfishness of hers and she shouldn't ask for something he couldn't give. And as he ravishes her neck and chest with kisses, she knew that she has to stop this.

"Gray-sama," she moaned, "we need to stop."

That made him pause from his actions. He pulled away to look at her. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

"I-It's not that—"

"Then what is?" He inched his face closer, wanting to find out what she is worrying.

"Juvia... Juvia..."

He could her voice faltering and her body trembled as she cried out the eight words.

_"I am falling in love with you deeper."_

**#**

They avoided each other again. Deep inside, she was craving for his touches, but she can't help it. She can't touch him when she knew that she wanted more into this relationship. And so, her agony started. He kept his distance far from her at times. He won't even look her in the eye and when they did their tango dance, he made sure not to linger his touch on her.

He kept that charade until he decided to talk to her at the end of the week.

She was very surprised to see him waiting for her at the school gates and he told her to get in his car. She didn't say anything but followed his orders. Once they had gotten inside his apartment, he immediately led her to his room and kissed her, even though she was hesitant to comply. Her back hit the bed and he hovered above, raking every inch of her body from head to toe.

"I missed you," he whispered on her neck.

"We can't," she interjected. "Juvia can't do this when you couldn't—"

"I also wanted more from you."

That made her stop from breathing. "G-Gray-sama...?"

He held her cheek and pressed his forehead on hers. "I wanted more because I can't keep doing this when I know that you don't feel the same."

"You know that Juvia will only love you."

"Still, I wanted an assurance that you really wanted me."

She pulled him close and kissed his lips. "Juvia wants you, Gray-sama."

"I'm a possessive jerk, you know?"

She only giggled in reply and they kissed: her fingers on his hair, her legs wrapped around his waist, and his hands on her hips. Oh they both knew that there will no be stopping now.

And she loved it.


	18. denying the inevitable

summary: actions speak louder than words

* * *

Juvia never wanted to be in his house on the first place.

She narrated to Ultear about her affairs with Gray that resulted to pregnancy, leading her uncle to kick her out of his house. Gray did not even acknowledge her and the child, ignoring her and stating not to see him again. Without no one to turn to, Lyon picked her up and told her that she can stay with them. She tensed up; she didn't want to face the father of her unborn child of all people! But she can't decline the offer either, Lyon was being nice to her and she didn't know where to stay (she didn't have any money for a hotel room).

"Go in," Lyon instructed, ushering her inside.

She only nodded and did what she was told. Once inside, Ultear welcomed her with a warm embrace and instructed Meredy to prepare juice for her. She followed Ultear to the living room and sat on the couch, thanking her and Lyon for helping her. With all the commotion, Gray suddenly went in the room, startling her as she almost dropped her teacup.

"What is she doing here?" he asked, annoyed and slightly glaring at her shaking form.

"She's my guest so don't bother picking on her," Ultear responded, making a warning expression. She added, "By the way, let her use your room since I won't like it if she uses the stairs."

"What?!" he yelled angrily. "That would mean sharing with that bastard!"

Ultear smirked. "You only have two choices: share with Lyon or with Juvia."

Gray frowned then stormed out of the room, deciding to share a room with Lyon. Juvia was a little saddened, realizing that Gray didn't want to see her or bear with her presence.

"Juvia," Ultear called, "you only told me that you went out with him for two months. You never told me about how you two met."

The bluenette blushed. "Well... Juvia—"

"I'd like to know that as well," Lyon spoke, leaning his back against the door.

"G-Gray-sama met Juvia w-while she's helping Lucy-san in the library," she said, stuttering. "Juvia thought that they were dating but found out that Lucy-san is Natsu-san's girlfriend so she chased after Gray-sama and we started to date."

Then, they heard the door slammed shut. Juvia winced at the sound, painfully knowing that Gray hates her at the moment. Lyon walked towards her and patted her head.

"It's fine, Juvia. My brat of a cousin is just brooding," he assured.

"M-Maybe Juvia could just sleep here or in the maid's quarters," she suggested, not wanting Gray to be angrier.

"Juvia, you're a guest," Ultear stated calmly. "Just sleep in Gray's room. We'll be the one to secure your things."

"S-Sorry for disturbing you. In time, Juvia would repay for your kindness," she mumbled.

"It's no need, really. You're bearing our nephew so feel free to stay," Lyon ascertained.

"And you also need to shop for new clothes!" Ultear chided. "You can't always wear long-sleeved shirts and long skirts."

"Juvia think it's already late," she said, looking at the wall clock. "She should get rest for the baby."

"Yeah, sure." Lyon nodded.

* * *

The days passed with no interaction and a cold shoulder.

Gray always did everything on purpose. Unlike him who goes to university all day, Juvia would patiently wait for his arrival; Ultear had work and the same goes for Lyon. Meredy was the only one who made her company and sometimes Juvia will help her in gardening and arranging books at the library. Most of the time, she would just rest and it bore her.

"When is Gray-sama coming back?" Juvia asked, sitting on a nearby chair.

Meredy was still watering the plants when she said, "In an hour." The pinkette turned to her. "Seriously, you're still worried about him even if he doesn't like the two of you."

Juvia rubbed a gentle hand over her stomach. "It's because Juvia still loves Gray-sama."

Meredy sighed. "What if he abandons the child?"

The bluenette smiled sadly. "Gray-sama will never do such thing. Juvia knows him very well and she knows that he will love the child."

"But he will never love you," Meredy mumbled.

Juvia heard that but decided not to reply. All she can do now is worry about her child and forget about her feelings.

She never knew that Gray heard their conversation.

**#**

A few hours later, Juvia decided to roam around the mansion, taking in the sight with glinting eyes. Just when she was about to turn back, her fragile form collided with a hard chest. She heard a growl and looked up to meet Gray's icy glare.

"G-Gray-sama," she peeped, fearing that she might have done something wrong to displease him.

"Out of the way," he snarled, moving past her quickly.

"U-Umm... Gray-sama—"

He turned back and his glare hardened. "Stop calling me that!" he yelled, making her wince and tremble.

"J-Juvia only wanted to..."

Without further ado, Gray stomped off towards her and caught her wrists in a vice grip, trapping her on a wall. She pressed herself harder on the concrete, not wanting to taste his wrath.

"Why are you here anyway? I told you before to stay away from me, right?" he inquired, inching his face closer.

"J-Juvia didn't mean to. She didn't know anyone other than Ultear-san and Lyon-sama so she had no choice."

He scoffed. "You think I would believe you? Even if you say that, I know you only came here to satisfy your desires."

"What are you—"

"I know you and your ways," Gray stated, smirking at her wickedly. "You're not pregnant so stop deceiving us."

"Juvia wouldn't lie about such thing!" she exclaimed.

"Shut up, LIAR!" he yelled back, slamming a fist on the wall.

Juvia closed her eyes at the impact and slowly slid down on the floor, comprehending the fact that Gray still believes that she's lying to him.

_After all this time, Gray-sama still..._

"Shit," he muttered, noticing his bruised hand.

Juvia alerted at that and told him that she'll put bandage on it but he kept on insisting he's fine. Knowing that she won't stop on following him, Gray made her do the thing for a few minutes. And here they were, in Lyon's room with her bandaging his hand while he grumpily stares at the ceiling. He tried not to admire the smile on her face or her soft humming as she patches him.

_She's great at these things..._

He shoved away those thoughts. He can't think of her that way. After all the things she has done, he won't forgive her.

Once she was done, he quickly retracted his hand away and told her to get out. She heeded his order but leaned against the door to calm her pounding heart while he tries not to dream of her that night.

* * *

They were tangled in an awkward situation the very next week.

Gray came home from university and was informed by Meredy that his girlfriend, Angel, came without notice. Just when he was about to go to the living room, he immediately heard angry shouts. He went to the garden to witness his girlfriend scolding Juvia for her poor service. He knew that the two had known each other, particularly when Juvia was still attending university. He made his presence known by coughing and Angel immediately jumped from her seat to hug him.

"Gray-kun! You're finally here,"she said, her voice muffled while snuggling her face on his chest.

Juvia didn't want to watch the two go lovey-dovey so she silently excused herself, but it did not go unnoticed by Gray. After that, she spent her time in the library reading books since she planned going back to university after the baby is born and get a job while at it. When she was about to get the fifth book she needed, a hand already held her in place and she turned her head to see him.

"W-What is Gray-sama doing?" she asked, inching away from him.

"When did she come?" he inquired.

"Angel-san came here two hours ago."

"What did she say?"

"She just asked why Juvia is here but she quickly changed topic and started making errands for her."

He sighed. "Maybe I should—"

"Gray-kun, you're taking too long!" Angel complained, entering the library all of a sudden.

She caught Gray still holding Juvia's hand so the bluenette quickly pulled away and explained that he was just trying to do a good deed. Nonetheless, Angel still made a threatening glance and pulled Gray out of the library. Once they were outside, he quickly retracted away from her.

"You don't have to be jealous," he muttered.

"I have the right to be!" she exclaimed. "That woman is your ex-girlfriend and now she's here again to deceive you."

"Hey, she's not doing any harm," he defended.

"That's what you think but she will in the future." Angel spouted harshly. "Remember, she toyed with you and the others back then."

He winced as he remembered when he still dated Juvia a few months ago. He noted that she always chased (and stalked) him around and it took him months before he accepted her which led to them dating. Then, he was very wrong about her. After all the time they had spent, Juvia slept with many men which humiliated him.

He narrowed his eyes, mentally swearing that he won't get swayed by her again.

"I know that."

"Then, don't hang around with her or it would be better if you get her to leave."

"I can't order her to leave this place."

Angel pouted. "What do you mean?"

"She's Ultear's guest."

Angel didn't say anything anymore and they continue to spend time in the mansion with Gray never knowing that he's entering the devil's lair.

* * *

He finally admitted that he was wrong after all.

Natsu came to visit one time and immediately went to see Juvia when he knew about her pregnancy. He even cracked jokes from time to time since positive mood can help her and the baby. After countless jokes, he started to ask about Juvia's welfare and it didn't go unheard by Gray.

"Have you recovered... from the whole rape thing?" he carefully asked her, not wanting to remind her of those miserable thoughts.

"Well, Juvia has nightmares from time to time but it turned into minimum," she replied.

Natsu sighed in relief. "I'm glad. Lucy is still worried about your condition and she thought that you left because of it."

Juvia quickly shook her head in negation. "She didn't leave because of it. It's some... other reason."

"Anyways, you're still dating Gray?" he asked.

"Well... Juvia and Gray-sama aren't together."

"Ice princess told me he's dating someone."

"It's Angel-san, Natsu-san."

At that, Natsu immediately sprang from his feet and wore a shocked expression. "You're dating that woman, ice bastard?"

"Yeah," Gray deadpanned, annoyed at his outburst.

"Why are you dating that hag? Don't you know that she hired men to rape Juvia so you would hate her? "

"Natsu-san, please don't say anything."

But the pinkette insisted to go on. "Hell, she even made up a story that Juvia's toying with you."

"Natsu-san—"

"And then, you're dating her. How pathetic!"

"NATSU-SAN!"

Finally, it made him stop and he just told Gray he had other business to attend. Once he left, Juvia tried to avoid Gray as much as possible. What Natsu said was all true but she didn't want Gray to know in fear that he wouldn't believe her. Gray, on the other hand, kept quiet about it but did an investigation about Angel's case. He later on believed Natsu's words—Angel hired men to rape Juvia but they never got too close because Natsu interfered. After that, Juvia still dated Gray and they started to take things to the next level, only for Angel to ruin everything by making lies that she slept with many men. Angel even showed some pictures in different angles and he could guess that she placed cameras for that.

Gray slammed his fist on the wall upon realization. He was betrayed but what hurt more is that he hurt Juvia and made her feel unwanted. He can deny all he wanted but he knew behind the hate he's having was the love he still held for her. She was still the woman he'd give up everything for and she did too, just for him and their child. But what did he do exactly? He pushed her away, blinded by rage because of false stories. He didn't let her explain but believed in someone else instead. He told her never to seek him again and that he didn't want their child.

_Gray-sama, Juvia will never leave you._

_Listen to her, Juvia is not—_

_Juvia is pregnant._

_It's because Juvia still loves Gray-sama._

_Juvia wouldn't lie about such thing!_

He gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Juvia..."

* * *

The next night, they both reconciled.

Juvia was peacefully sleeping in Gray's room when she felt her blanket removed from her. She slowly looked up and saw Gray standing near the bed so she hastily sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"G-Gray-sama, what are you—"

Instead of answering her question, he stripped off his shirt and pinned her down on the bed gently. She was confused; Gray was acting strange.

"Gray-sama, is there something you need?" she asked, wanting him to revert back to the usual grumpy man he is.

"Did one of them kiss you?" he replied back with a question.

Juvia only blushed and looked away. "You're acting strange. Please, get off."

He punched the nearby wall in frustration. "I won't until you answer me."

She didn't struggle anymore as she said that none had kissed her other than him and she noticed that his face was relieved. Nonetheless, he gently kissed her lips and she wanted to ask why he was being sweet. After the kiss, he buried his face on her neck and hugged her a little tight, not wanting to squish the child in her womb.

"Why didn't you tell me about it?"

Juvia sighed, knowing that he cornered her. "She can't tell you. Aside from Angel threatens her, Gray-sama was mad to Juvia so she can't bring it up. And then, she thought that if she made you love her by her own means, then you wouldn't know about the men and how Angel did things."

"I... I can never hate you, you know that."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, tracing his spine with her fingers. "Juvia knows that."

"I want the child."

"Yes, she knows."

"I want you." He lifted his face to gaze on her face. "I'm sorry, Juvia."

She didn't say anything and just pulled him down to kiss his lips. He kissed back, licking her lips and tangling his mouth with hers. She wrapped her legs around him and held on his back tight as he starts to ravage her neck.

Oh, he'll pour out all his desires on her tonight.

* * *

The others became aware of the sudden development.

The next day, Juvia left the room first. No one can know that Gray slept in his old room last night. When she came in the dining room, Lyon and Ultear were already eating breakfast and they invited Juvia to sit. The bluenette pretended not to know anything and tried to clear her head from last night's happenings. In the middle of eating, Lyon exclaimed the bad news.

"Gray, you're here!"

Juvia tried to compose herself, making sure not to look at him in the eye. He only made it harder when he chose to sit beside her and act calmly.

"Where have you been last night?" Ultear asked as Meredy served her coffee. "Lyon told me that you're not in his room."

"Oh that?" Gray referred to something while grinning. "I went to a _friend_'s place last night."

Upon hearing those, Juvia felt his hand brushing on her legs in a slow and agonizing way. She held his hand to stop him but he didn't. He continued his ministrations with Juvia's face reddening all further. Every now and then, Meredy would sense her distress but Juvia will tell her not to mind, stifling her moans by biting her lip hard.

"Juvia, are you alright? If you're sick, you need to rest. It's not good for the baby," Lyon worried over.

"J-Juvia is fine... L-Lyon-sama," she muttered, Gray's hand dangerously lifting up her skirt and brushing his finger on her panties.

"Ahh!" she moaned and he internally smirked.

"You're not alright, Juvia," Ultear said with finality. "Lyon, take her to her room."

"No need," Gray interjected. "I'll help her."

The trio looked at each other, confused as to why he was acting nice when he hated Juvia the day she went here. Gray gently carried her and cradled her face in his chest. He whispered something and they noticed the slight nip he made on her ear. As they continue to observe them, Lyon quickly noticed the hickey on her neck when Juvia's hair went out of the view of the creamy flesh. After Gray slammed the door close with one foot, that's when they knew where he went and what happened.

They're back again!

* * *

Epilogue

Gray pouted, watching as Juvia lays their one-month old baby in the crib. Ever since the child was born, he started to learn one lesson in life: never get her pregnant or he'll have more rivals. When Juvia quickly noticed his expression, she immediately giggled which gained his attention.

"What's funny?" he barked.

"Gray-sama doesn't have to be jealous. Ur is just a little baby," she assured.

He blushed more in embarrassment and pulled her close, making her place her hands on his shoulder so she wouldn't stagger in place. It was his turn to tease her.

"Can't keep your hands off me, eh?"

Her eyes widened in realization and she tried to pull away, but Gray gripped it tighter and kissed her. He hoisted her up and trapped her on the nearby wall, pulling down the straps of her nightgown and starting to nip and suck on her chin.

"Gray-sama... not here..."

"You wouldn't mind either way."

"G-Gray-sa—"

And he kissed her again, exiting their child's room and clumsily walking towards their bedroom. She can play with the child for all she wanted, but he'll have her in his arms again.

PS. In the middle of their session, the child cried.


	19. back in time

summary: I fell in love with you the day when you were young

* * *

Juvia sat on a park bench, contemplating on how she got stuck on the time where the other Fairy Tail members are kids. It all started with a mission with Team Natsu. Erza went on an S-class mission alone and there's no one to replace her so she volunteered because Gray was there and she needed to pay her rent. But the mission went wrong. She went to retrieve something out of a machine and when she pressed the button, she went back in time.

She sighed. She's really stupid for doing that.

"What should Juvia do?" she worriedly mumbled, glancing sideways to any objects that would catch her interest, only to find an identical piece of Gray's necklace beside her.

She placed it in her pocket, stood up and started to walk around Magnolia, searching for some way to get back to her own time. While doing so, she spotted the young shirtless Gray searching for something. She knew that talking to him will change time but she have to help him and give back the necklace.

"Is there something troubling you?" she asked sweetly.

Gray immediately looked over to see Juvia and he blushed, noting himself that a cute busty lady was talking to him.

"N-Nothing," he muttered nervously, scolding himself mentally for stuttering.

Nonetheless, Juvia walked over and ruffled his hair. "Maybe Juvia can help," she offered with a smile.

Gray only blushed. The lady should stop being so nice or else...

"Necklace."

She blinked. "Eh?"

He huffed, crossing his arms on his chest. "I am looking for my necklace. A merchant gave it to me."

"Are you looking for this?" she asked, fishing out the silver sword necklace from her pocket.

Gray instantly beamed and took it, placing it back around his neck.

"Thank you, onee-san!"

She ruffled his hair gently. "It's no problem, Gray-sama."

The kid furrowed his brows. "Hey, how did you know my name?"

"W-Well... Juvia—"

"Who really are you? And why do you have my necklace?"

"That is something you will know soon," she whispered on his ear.

She started to walk off, leaving Gray with troubled thoughts. "When will I meet you?"

She stilled on her steps and looked back at him. "Gray-sama will meet Juvia soon. For now, don't lose the necklace."

Gray only nodded and gripped the necklace, making sure it was in place.

And Juvia disappeared into nothingness.

* * *

_"Juvia!"_

_"JUVIA!"_

The water mage slowly fluttered her eyes open to see Lucy cradling her face on her lap. Beside her was a worried Natsu and Happy and there was Wendy who was healing some of her wounds with Charle flying above. Her hand felt a cold sensation and she looked to the other side to Gray who firmly gripped on it.

"Thank goodness! You're awake," Lucy beamed.

"We were worried sick when you disappeared," Natsu added.

"Where have you been, Juvia-san?" Wendy asked.

Juvia couldn't make her mouth move to speak so she just gazed at them one by one, still dazed about the whole time travelling. Her eyes then landed on the silver chain hanging around Gray's neck. When the ice mage noticed her fixated eyes, he raised a brow.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Juvia gently shook her head, knowing that Gray did not lose the necklace just to meet her again.

"It seems that she's fine now," Natsu noticed. "Can you stand?"

The water mage sat up and when she tried to stand, her steps falter and Gray had to catch her.

"Careful," he muttered.

"I think you should carry her, Gray-san," Wendy recommended.

"It's fine, Wendy," Juvia croaked out. "Juvia can do this on her own."

"She's stubborn," Charle deadpanned.

Nonetheless, Gray still carried her and she had to place her arms around his neck to keep her steady.

"We have to go home now and bring her back to the guild," Lucy said.

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered.

Gray and the others nodded then started walking. All the while, Juvia will stare at his necklace and wonder if he's still waiting for the woman who told him not to lose the silver chain.

_You already met her, Gray-sama._

* * *

I never got to reply to any of your reviews but I read it all. Thanks for reading this installment and sorry for slow updates. Exams always take a toll on me and I have to keep reviewing.

Again, thanks for reading.


	20. sick with kisses

summary: your hot body flushed against mine

* * *

She knew that it was very nice of her boyfriend to visit her when she caught a cold from being out in the rain. He was having a soccer practice yesterday when she waited outside, not bothering to shelter herself for the sake of her seeing her beloved. Right now, Gray took a look on the thermometer and noticed that her cold hadn't gone down.

"Gray-sama..." she mumbled, hiding half of her face in the sheets, "Juvia is sorry for bothering you."

"Don't worry about it," he assured, kissing her forehead. "I don't have work today or anything so I might as well visit."

"You're sweet," she swooned slightly.

He only chuckled, still looking at her intently. When he didn't budge from the eye contact, Juvia furrowed her brows and got confused.

"Is there something on her face?" she asked, but he was still looking at her.

Slowly, he peeled the sheets off her and pulled her closer. Juvia can't look away and her breath hitched, feeling his cool breath on her ear. She felt hotter than before, he noticed as he twirled a lock of blue hair around his finger.

"I know how to cure this cold of yours," he said.

"H-How?" she peeped, feeling his hand glide up and down her spine.

He tightened his hold on her. "Body contact," he whispered.

"E-E-E-EH?!"

In one swift move, her back gently hit the mattress and he caged her, making sure that she won't get away from his grasp. Her face blushed even more as he leaned forward and kissed her. She tried to pull away, not wanting him to catch her illness but he didn't mind. If he's to catch that cold for the sake of tasting her lips, then he would. He forcefully opened her mouth and inserted his tongue, making her moan and clutch his hair tightly. He grunted at the pressure, slanting his mouth over hers to deepen the kiss. She arched her back to feel his body and wrapped her legs around him, pulling him close instead of struggling to free herself from him.

Afterwards, he pulled away, leaving a thin string of saliva between their lips. She panted for air as she stares at him with half-lidded eyes. He smirked at his messy creation, eyes glinting in desire.

"Gray-sama, no more," she choked out. "Juvia doesn't—"

"Want this?" he finished, inserting two fingers in her mouth.

She moaned, brows knitting together at the pleasurable pain. His smirk widened. Juvia doesn't want this, his ass.

"You're still hot, Juvia. Maybe I should cool you down," he suggested, pulling out his fingers and wiping it off.

Her eyes widened when Gray stripped off his shirt and she knew from his lust-filled eyes that the real thing will start whether she likes it or not.

"Let's get this over with," he muttered and kissed her again.

* * *

suggested to me that I should do a fic with Gray teasing Juvia so I did this. Sorry if I failed your expectations.


	21. young and beautiful

summary: oh that grace, oh that body, oh that face that makes me wanna party

* * *

Juvia went out of the automobile, scanning the area filled with celebrities, teenagers, gangsters, government officials, and other rich persons in Magnolia. Tonight, she was invited to Gray Fullbuster's party and she knew why. It was spread in the newspapers two days before that the richest man in Magnolia—the party host himself—declared her as his bride and wanted to meet her. When she went inside, it was a blast. Waiters were serving wine. Couples were dancing to the music. Smell of alcohol and smoke filled the room. Some ladies are lifting up their skirts to show their pantyhose's and thongs, especially the ones dancing on the stage. Men playing on roulette games. People were jumping in the pool and confetti are falling everywhere.

She has to find him nonetheless. She wanted to know the man whom she'll marry someday.

With many people around, she decided to ask the servants of his whereabouts but they won't say anything to her. She concluded to herself: maybe he really was playing her mind. Maybe he just declared it for fun. Out of embarrassment, she got herself drunk, but she was still sober enough to remember things. She danced with many men. She laughed and partied like crazy. When she got tired, she laid on the couch, nearby the nerd-looking guy who played the piano. She started to think about the damned man again.

_Who really is he?_ Juvia thought in frustration.

She stood up from the couch and started her search again when she bumped into a man in dark suit. He had dark unruly hair underneath his hat, dark blue eyes, a grin that could melt your soul, and a silver sword necklace hanging around his neck. After a few seconds, she hastily removed herself from him and mumbled an apology, blushing all the while upon scrutinizing his handsome features. She was about to go when he held her wrist, sliding his hand down to hers and intertwining their fingers.

"I haven't seen you here," he said, staring right through her eyes.

"E-Er... yes..." she replied, feeling him pull her closer as he grabs her waist. "J-Juvia was just invited here by a man."

He cockily raised a brow as she places a hand on his shoulder to steady herself. "A man, huh?"

"Y-Yes!" Juvia nodded. "He declared that Juvia was his bride two days ago and invited her here to meet him."

"What's his name?"

"He's Gray Fullbuster."

The man's smirk widened and his eyes glinted in delight which made her confused. Afterwards, he quickly kissed her lips and she pulled away with her might.

"W-What are you—"

He bowed gracefully. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my future wife."

When he finished, she just stared at him then pointed at herself. "Juvia is?"

"Yes."

She pointed at him. "You are Mr. Fullbuster?"

"Correct."

She shook her head in confusion. "W-Wait—you are—then Juvia—but this is—"

To cut her thoughts off, he dragged her down to his room despite her protests. He locked the door and turned around to see her so frantic that something might happen.

He chuckled. "I'm not going to do anything to you."

She looked up. "Are you sure?"

He nodded and told her to sit on his bed while he takes the seat by the window He shed off his coat and folded up the sleeves of his shirt. Juvia tried not to admire the muscles flexing on his skin and just focused on the ceiling.

"Your flapper dress looks good on you," he complimented, offering a glass of wine.

"Thank you," she responded, taking the glass and sipping the drink.

She scanned her appearance through the mirror on the nearby wall: her blue hair flowed down into waves adorned with a flower-lain headband; her body was clothed in a blue flapper dress that shows off her pale skin; her feet wore a pair of two-inched heels and some parts of her body were adorned with jewelries. Surely, she wasn't that great-looking.

"Did you really choose Juvia as your bride?" she asked.

"Is there something wrong with that?" he responded with a question.

"Nothing," she answered. "It's just that... why did you choose Juvia?"

He lit up his cigarette, opening the window so the smell of smoke won't linger in the room. Afterwards, he inhaled and blew out the smoke, then his attention shifted to her who still demanded an answer to her question.

"You don't remember me," he concluded.

"W-What are you implying all of a sudden?" she inquired.

He sighed, placing the cancer stick on a nearby ash tray and closing the window. He made his way towards her, kneeling on the bed and taking the wine glass. He threw it somewhere in the room and pinned her down, confusing her even more.

"G-Gray—"

"I'll make you remember me," he decided.

She backed away further. "What are you—"

He harshly pushed her down and bruised her mouth with kisses, dominating her fragile form as he holds her tight. She knew that she'll have bruises from it later on, but she couldn't care. This stranger—her fiance—Gray Fullbuster pleasures her more than she can imagine. His cold hands roughly tore her dress off her body, pulling her necklace on the process as the beads scattered along the floor. When he was finished with her lips, he moved down to her neck. He licked and sucked the creamy flesh and she moaned, drawing him closer and tugging on his hair. And then, he marked her sensitive spot.

That's when she knew. Her eyes widened in realization. No one knows her sensitive spot except from _him_.

"It's you," she breathed out, her nails scraping on his back.

She felt him grin at her words, licking the mark lightly and sucking the other flesh he could see. She smiled and urged him to do whatever he wanted. So he was that man from her teenage memories who took away her virginity in a drunk haze. He was the man who kissed her passionately that she became flushed and dizzy from euphoria. He lifted up his face and leaned his forehead against hers.

"You're not wrapping your legs around me anymore," he noticed and she blushed, looking away from him.

"Juvia doesn't want to hurt you with the heels."

He kissed her forehead. "It's fine, you know. Nothing better than fucking you in those."

She stammered incoherent words and he just silenced her with a kiss, removing her undergarments. As the fireworks exploded outside, he twirled her panties on his finger and said:

"Let the party begin."

* * *

ps. I'm just inspired with "The Great Gatsby" so I wrote this. XD


	22. safe and sound

summary: nothing more reassuring than the sound of your heartbeat

* * *

They were Adam and Eve in this cold and soundless world. As Juvia sleeps in his room with his coat as her blanket, he sits by the window, cigarette lying limp between his teeth as he stares at the destruction. People in the North started killing each other as if it was a very normal thing to do until there was no single soul was left—except for the two of them. They both lost their parents, friends, and loved ones in the war. Yet, they had each other. She, who was just a slave of a merchant, decided to go with him to bear the loneliness they feel.

He didn't mind at all. Her presence was an indicator that he wasn't alone in this world.

All of a sudden, he heard a soft whimper and looked back to see Juvia sitting on his bed. Her blue eyes were looking at him, tears rolling down from it as she sniffs and pulls the coat towards her body. He placed his cigarette and on the ash tray and knelt down on the bed to join her.

"What's wrong?" He tilted her face to him and wiped away the tears with his thumb.

"Nightmares," she whispered, still crying and burying her face on his chest.

He rubbed her back soothingly, feeling her tremble under his fingertips. After all this time, she was still scared despite his assurances that he won't leave her the way she promised him she won't. He pulled her face away and gingerly kissed her forehead.

"I'm here," he muttered. "Go to sleep."

She only shook her head and hugged him tight, afraid that if she sleeps, he'll disappear.

He sighed, this woman and her worries. "Fine, I'll go with you. Move."

She complied, moving over so he could lie down. Once he did, she immediately tangled her fragile form with his hard down, filling his cheeks and chest with happy kisses. When she finished, he gave a cocky grin then captured her mouth with his, dipping his fingers on her hips and pulling her closer. He rolled over so he was pinning her down, her hands on his cheeks so she could taste his lips more. He slanted his mouth over hers, savoring her taste as he places a hand under her skirt to pull down her panties. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, trying to pull down his pants.

He grinned, pulling away to whisper in her ear. "You're eager."

"Gray-sama..." she moaned, pulling on his shirt.

"Don't be so possessive. No one will steal me from you."

Still, it didn't ease her worries. She still kept on frowning and knitting her brows. He sighed again. She's so damn complicated.

"Juvia."

"Hm?"

"You know that we're all alone in this place, right?"

"Yes."

"Then you should know that I don't have anyone but you."

"But Juvia—"

"No more buts. We're together, okay?"

She had no choice but to believe in him, pulling his head down for a kiss. He complied, silently telling her that all she has to do is shut up and sleep.

After all, he's there to make sure she's safe and sound.

* * *

I'm having typos lately and I deeply apologize to everyone. Thank you for reading this fic.


	23. moves with telepathy

summary: your mind is a very green mess

* * *

Juvia sat in the bar stool, idly shifting and blushing for reasons Mirajane couldn't fathom. It has been a few minutes since she sat there and she started blushing out of nowhere! Now, the devil was curious. There's no way the water mage could get away with it.

"Juvia, is there something wrong?" she asked, leaning over to take a good look at her face.

Her expression was slightly alarmed, widening her eyes and almost gasping. "I-It's nothing, Mira-san."

Oh, there's something hidden behind that nothing. "Really, Juvia?"

She nodded furiously, not wanting the barmaid to know about her secret.

"As you say," she sang and went back to serving the other guild members.

Juvia sighed in relief. Good thing she didn't know or else...

Ever since the Tartaros incident, Gray had been communicating to her using telepathy. He would sometimes whisper in her head about the things he wanted to do to her once they're alone. He would even tell how he wanted to touch her, making her thrilled and euphoric at the same time.

She glanced at the said ice mage who was casually talking with Cana, holding a mug of beer. It may not be obvious but he was secretly paying Juvia the attention she wanted. When the water mage stood up from the stool, she heard a low chuckle.

_Don't forget our session tonight, Juvia._

Her face reddened, a hand covering her mouth to stifle a gasp as she hurriedly went out of the guild.

_Also, wear my shirt._

Once he heard the closing of the doors, Gray smirked. He's gonna have her underneath him soon.


End file.
